Welcome to the Family
by moonjat54
Summary: After the Mortal Cure. Another brother visits LA. What does he have in store for Mick and Beth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Moonlight. I have to learn to live with that.**

**This takes place about a month after "Heartache". Episode 12 gave us such an interesting look at Coraline's ****family;**** I couldn't resist playing around with it. Don't know where the show will take this but I feel we haven't seen the last of them. I'll state right now that I do not trust Coraline in spite of what she did for Mick. Maybe I'll ****even have**** Beth and Mick go bed shopping. Ha Ha**

Welcome to the Family

Chapter 1

Josef came knocking on Mick's door just after twilight. Mick answered with a look of surprise. Josef never knocked.

"Did you take a Miss Manner's course?" he asked as Josef swept past him.

Josef ignored hem and looked around the apartment. He inhaled deeply several times.

"Josef?" Mick asked in concern.

"The blonde's not here?" he said sharply.

"Beth? You know that we don't live together."

"Are you expecting her?"

"No, she's out with some girlfriends tonight. I think they're planning on seeing some chick flick. Why?" Mick asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to you and I don't want Beth walking in on this conversation," Josef said seriously.

Mick felt a chill run through him. It was not often that he saw his friend look anxious. And right now Josef Konstantin was worried. Mick did not like the vibes he was getting from the older vampire.

"Okay, have a seat. What has you so worried Josef?" he said and sat in a chair with his back to the fireplace. Josef sat on the couch, all the while looking like he was ready to spring back to his feet.

"I received word when I woke up that there's some old blood expected in town."

"So? Some vamp going to cause trouble?" Mick asked. "I didn't think that would worry you too much."

Josef shook his head.

"Mick, my boy you don't get it. I'm talking old blood. And unfortunately this should worry you."

"Try not to be so cryptic and spit it out. Why does this affect me?"

"Because it involves that lovely ex of yours. You are aware by now that she has brothers. Plural, not just Lance."

"Yes, I believe there were or are six," Mick said with a shrug.

"Mick this is an old bloodline. They are not like LA vamps. I hoped that taking Coraline away would be the end of this. But if one of the other brothers is coming it probably isn't good."

"Lance could have killed me before he left. There is no reason to come back."

"That's what worries me my friend," Josef said. "We don't know what Coraline said after Lance took her back. You don't know what she may have done to save her skin."

Mick thought about that. Coraline had saved him. Lance would have killed him if she hadn't agreed to go back with him. She had sacrificed herself. But he didn't know once they left LA what deal Coraline may have struck. She knew that Mick's human cure would not last.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

Josef was silent. He shook his head.

"I wish I could tell you buddy. I made a point of avoiding that family. Until I met Coraline here in America. I told you that they don't follow the rules. I don't think that this is a good sign." He looked at Mick and gave him a half hearted grin. "Of course, they could just be coming to welcome you into the fold."

"Well…… Lance did say "welcome to the family" just before they left."

"I don't think that you should count on that too much. Hey Mick, maybe you should take a vacation. Get out of here. And take Beth with you," Josef advised.

"Beth?" Mick said with all his senses suddenly on alert. "Why, is she in danger too?"

"I wouldn't take the chance. Coraline knows about her. That means Lance and his family know about her. You can assume anything you and Coraline shared, they know about it. I can't stress this enough Mick; they aren't coming here just to say hi."

"How reliable is your source?" Mick asked.

"Very. I do have friends in Europe. Some of them have been keeping their eyes and ears open since Lance's visit here. I called in some favors."

Mick shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked over at his friend bleakly.

"Why did I have to take that gig at Coraline's?" he muttered.

"Mick, she always was headstrong. No disrespect, but you didn't stand a chance once she made up her mind that she wanted you," Josef said sympathetically.

"I can't let Beth suffer for it."

Josef nodded in understanding. He never liked admitting it but he did not wish to see Beth harmed either. He fully understood his friend's pain.

"Get out of town Mick. Now."

Mick stood up and paced the room. Josef sat back watching him.

"If I run, they're capable of finding me," Mick said. "If they're that powerful, I won't be able to hide."

Josef had hoped Mick wouldn't think of that. He knew Mick wasn't the kind to run even if it was better for him.

"Maybe Beth should be the one to take the trip," Josef suggested.

"You want to try and make her?" Mick grinned weakly. "She's one stubborn woman."

"Beth has always struck me as a reasonable woman, for a woman."

"There you go using the word reasonable. Josef when she digs in her heels, Beth is anything but reasonable."

"I get it," Josef nodded. "Give me the days when a woman knew her place. Women's Lib was never a good idea. It's annoying in humans and even worse in a female vamp."

Mick threw back his head and laughed.

"You're a fraud Josef. Did you forget about Lola? She was not shy and retiring. Docile in a freshie is one thing. A submissive woman would bore you silly."

"You may be right," Josef conceded with a smile. Then he grew serious. "I think you should at least try to convince her to go. Just until we figure out what your brother-in-law wants."

Mick winced at the word brother-in-law. He did not consider Coraline his wife anymore. The last thing he wanted was to be part of that family. It was an unsettling feeling.

"Who was Lance taking Coraline to?"

"I don't know. There is a chance their sire is still around. There are a lot of rumors. I never questioned Coraline, I figured ignorance is bliss."

He got up from the couch and walked up to Mick who was leaning against the stair banister. He put one hand on Mick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't help more, buddy. If they contact you and want to meet, I'll be there for you. Let's hope they don't just drop in on us."

"Thanks Josef. I'll talk to Beth tomorrow. Maybe Maureen has an out of town assignment."

"I'd call her tonight, after she gets home. Don't waste time," Josef urged.

Mick nodded. Beth and her friends hadn't decided what movie or theater they were going to so he had no idea where to find her. She was always good about turning off the cell in the theater, so all he could do was leave a message on her voice mail. His frustration level was high. He left the message, keeping it simple so as not to frighten her.

"I hate waiting," he grumbled.

"Hang in there Mick. I'm going to see if Rider can come up with any information. Call me if you need me. I'll let you know if I hear anything more." Josef nodded to him and left.

For the umpteenth time Mick cursed the day he met Coraline. He and Beth were finally getting close and now Coraline was getting between them again. Why had he married the woman? He should have known that Lance staking her and taking her away would not be the end of that. He would go to Beth's in a couple of hours if she didn't call before then. He would not let Coraline's family take Beth away from him. He could not let his past destroy his future.

End chapter.

**I know I've played with the shows history but I'm trying to blend what I've all ready written with what they showed last Friday. Please forgive me. I beg for reviews (I'm not proud) I need all the encouragement I can get. Thumbs up or thumbs down?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thank you for all who have reviewed and put me on your alerts etc. I wish I could answer everyone individually, but my husband all ready thinks I'm having an affair with the computer.**

**Now, I apologize that I was unclear at the beginning. In this story Mick's human cure has worn off. He's 100 vampire again. I picked this up after my story "Heartache". TV held Josh's funeral later than I did. I hope this chapter explains this better and clears up the confusion. It's my world and I have stepped away from the show slightly.**

Chapter 2

Beth got out of Carol's car laughing. She was the last of the three Carol was dropping off. They had gone to dinner, seen a movie and now she was home. It had been a long time since they all had a night out and her friends had been relieved to see Beth back to her old self again.

"So when do we get to inspect the new man Beth?" Carol teased from the car. "He must be hot stuff to have you this happy."

"I'm not sure he's ready to have you gang up on him. Mick's old school, he believes in going slow. I do not want to inflict you three on him yet," Beth said leaning back into the car. She grinned. "I'm afraid to let you in the same room with him, he's that hot."

Both women giggled.

"You're probably right. Angie would probably try to steal him away. You know what a man eater she is," Carol hooted. "Night Beth. We need to do this again."

"Right. Bye Carol," Beth said and slammed the door shut. She watched her friend drive off.

"Angie should meet Josef," Beth said grinning to herself. "They're two of a kind."

She knew she could never explain Mick to her friends. She could tell them he's a PI. The vampire part might prove to be more difficult. And she in love with a vampire might really stretch their belief.

Beth knew it hurt Mick that Coraline's cure had been so very short lived. Because she had been so angry at the time she had missed sharing his taste of mortality. When they got back together and she could forgive herself for Josh's death, his cure was over. It was so very hard to convince him she loved the vampire in him as well. The fact that he cared so much was a big part of her loving him. Beth was still making peace with the events of early January. Now in May she was comforted by the knowledge that at least they had finally opened up about their feelings.

Smiling she headed inside and up to her apartment. She didn't see the two shadows move into the building behind her. As she got to the apartment door, she felt the presence behind her. Turning, she faced the two men standing uncomfortably close. Her heart lurched, she did not need to be told that they were vampires, it radiated off them. The short stocky one moved to stand behind her. The other was tall, around 6'1" and lean. His dark brown hair was fashionably cut and his dark eyes intense. She felt cold and wondered if she could get her phone out quick enough to dial Mick. Then she remembered she had not turned it on after the movie. They had been having too much fun. Her stomach did a sick rollover.

"What do you want?" she asked fighting to keep the fear out of her voice. "You Ms Turner," the tall man said. There was a faint accent she couldn't place.

"Why?" she said inching to the side. She knew she'd never out run them, but she needed the space. She saw the man smile; it was obvious that he could sense her heart pounding. His smile widened. His smile softened the cold features and made him look very familiar.

"You're one of Coraline's brothers, aren't you?" she asked bluntly.

"Very good Ms Turner. Philippe," he said with an inclination of his head. "Now, we must go. Come along we need to leave in case Mr. St John decides to show up."

"I'm not going anywhere," Beth said bravely.

The short man immediately grabbed both her arms from behind roughly.

"I would prefer we do this quietly and quickly. I do not wish to harm you at this time Ms Turner, but rest assured that I will if I'm pushed," Philippe said harshly. "Now, let's go."

Her captor hustled Beth outside as Philippe followed. They no sooner walked out of the building, than a large black car glided to the curb. She was shoved into the back seat, Philippe slid in next to her. The other guy hopped into the front seat. Beth couldn't see the driver; smoked glass separated the front from the back. The car pulled away from the curb and down the street.

Mick stopped in front of Beth's place. He saw the taillights of a car disappearing several blocks down. He hoped it was Beth's friend dropping her off. The minute he got out of the car, he picked up the scents. With a feeling of dread he ran in and up to Beth's apartment. In the hallway the scent was clearer and stronger. Two vamps, old, one scent familiar. Lance's servant or whatever, the other was older, most likely Lance's brother. And Beth, he could smell her fear but not any blood. Some relief ran through him, she was still alive. They had taken her but not bitten her. He had to hold on to that thought. He couldn't track the car, if the car he saw was the, one Beth was in. But his gut he knew it was. He had been so close.

Mick returned to his car pulling his phone out. Calling Beth, he only received her voice mail. His next call was to Josef.

"Yes Mick?"

"Beth's gone. They got to her first," Mick said in frustration.

"Did they hurt her?" Josef snapped.

"No, no blood. I think they just took her."

"Then it's okay. They'll call you Mick, depend on it. If they wanted her dead, she would be," Josef assured him. "Get over here. There's nothing you can do out there."

"But I have……"

"Mick think," Josef ordered. "They took her without harming her. She's their lever to control you. They won't harm her. They need her."

"You're right. I'm coming," Mick said and hung up.

Jumping in the car, Mick headed to Josef's house in the hills. He kept glancing at his cell phone lying on the passenger seat. He couldn't will it to ring. His mind was in turmoil when he pulled into Josef's driveway.

Josef was in his private office, barking orders to Rider on the phone, while clicking his computer mouse.

"Okay, so airlines are out, hotels are out. Check all the private air fields. Now Rider," he growled. He looked up and threw Mick a grim smile.

"We can't track where they landed. And there's no trace of them in any hotel."

"How do we know who we're checking for?" Mick asked. "I recognized the scent of Lance's lap dog. The other was older, close to Lance, it must be the brother."

"I believe they took Beth to keep you in line," Josef said. "Your brother-in-law knows you care for her. They know what your weaknesses are."

"I really hate it when you refer to them as my brothers-in-law. As far as I'm concerned they are not my family," Mick said angrily.

"Temper, temper. The last I heard you didn't divorce Coraline; you just thought you had killed her. I believe that still leaves you married."

"And I consider her my ex-wife and she knows how I feel," Mick said firmly. "Drop it Josef."

"Okay. Just remember, you are dealing with someone who may not consider her your ex. Don't lose sight of that when he calls," Josef warned. "Marissa!" he called out and in less than five minutes a tall, leggy blonde came in carrying a glass of blood. She handed it to Mick and then went to stand next to Josef.

"Drink up," he instructed. "You'll need the strength. Some of the girls decided to play blood donor so you'd have some fresh blood instead of that stale blood bank stuff. They took pity on you and put a few pints in the fridge just for you," Josef grinned. Marissa smiled at him.

Mick smiled back. He was touched and knew they did it with Josef's permission. He drank half the glass. He could tell that Marissa had poured from her donation.

"Very good," he nodded to her. She blushed slightly and held out her wrist to Josef. He took it, inhaling deeply. "Only the best," he said to Mick and then with a warm smile to the girl, he bit into her wrist. Mick finished the glass and took it out to the kitchen. When he returned to the room Marissa glided out of the room with a small smile for Mick. Josef beamed at him.

"So, ready for action?"

Mick pulled out his phone and set it on the desk. He glared at the object.

"I hate waiting," he said for the second time that night. "Ring damn it."

End chapter.

**I do hope that cleared some of the confusion. There is a thread out on one of the fan sites that is speculating that Josef might actually be one of the six brothers in the bloodline. It's an interesting theory and I'm not sure if I agree. But is a very tempting idea to explore. What do you think? Again reviews are greatly appreciated. I love the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. That so upsets me that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**My thanks to the history buffs who pointed out the Josef is too old to be one of the brothers. I never did the math, just thought the idea was interesting. My story has begun to head in a different direction. Sometimes I feel I'm not controlling it, it controls me. Oh well, I go with the flow.**

Chapter 3

Beth looked around the car. She thought about throwing herself out of the vehicle, but she really didn't want to become a splat on the LA freeway. And most likely the car doors were locked from up front. Left with no other choices, she turned slightly and studied the vampire next to her.

He bore a strong resemblance to Coraline. Almost pretty, but definitely masculine, he could be a runway model if he wanted. Beth smiled at the odd turn her imagination took when she was stressed. Philippe would not be one to lower himself to do anything that human. He had not spoken to her since they got in the car. He stared out the window, taking in the passing looks of LA. Beth felt her curiosity grow. It helped to calm her fears.

"Where are we going?"

Philippe looked at her silently. His expression was impossible to read. Beth shivered a bit.

"What do you want with me?" she tried again.

"Ms Turner, I do not wish to explain myself to you. Please be quiet. All questions will be answered when we meet with St. John," he said coldly.

"Did Coraline send you?" Beth pressed on.

"My sister is none of your concern. Now please be quiet, I'm trying to enjoy my visit to LA."

Beth decided not to push her luck and was quiet. She felt some relief to know that Mick would be coming once they arrived where ever they were going. It had been a long day and she fought the relaxing motion of the car. In spite of her best efforts she did close her eyes and rest.

When she felt the car come to a stop, her eyes flew open and she immediately felt her blood run cold. They were parked in front of Coraline's beautiful, expensive mansion. She did not want to be here. This place held nothing but terrible memories from her childhood. This was the last place she wanted to be.

"My sister's home. I believe it's familiar to you," Philippe said with an interested look at her. "I am aware that she took you as a child." He watched her closely.

"She kidnapped me to get Mick back," Beth said bitterly. "He saved me. She's sick."

Philippe laughed a genuine laugh.

"Yes, Coraline would do that. She has never taken being told no easily."

"I am glad my trauma is so amusing to you," Beth snapped. She glared at him.

"I am sorry if you think I am laughing at you. You do not know my sister as I do. She has always been headstrong. I find her solution to her problem to be so typical of her. Do not worry, she has been punished. We must go in now."

"I can't go in there," Beth said, panic tingeing her voice.

"We will be going inside," Philippe growled.

Beth knew she shouldn't argue further. As she moved to exit the car, Philippe took her purse.

"Hey!" she protested.

His eyes glazed and a snarl stopped her cold. He rummaged through her purse and extracted her cell phone. Without a word he thrust the purse back into her hands and slid the phone into his pocket.

Beth was ushered into the house by the stocky man, who had appeared by her side again. He took her arm and wouldn't let go. Inside the dimly lit room she was escorted to a chair in the beautiful living room.

"Let her go Demont," Philippe ordered. "Ms Turner, I am going to trust that we will not have to tie you up. There is no need for us to behave boorishly. If you cannot bring yourself to be cooperative, there is a room down stairs where you can wait for St. John."

Beth paled. She did not want to be locked in that room again.

"I thought you would see it my way," Philippe said noting her reaction. He smiled in satisfaction. "Make yourself comfortable, we may have a wait."

Beth followed his suggestion and sat down. There was no place she could run without being caught. She was curious to see what Philippe intended. The immediate fear for her life had eased and her main concern was for what they intended to do to Mick. She knew what had happened after Mick received the cure from Coraline. Mick had told her everything; she knew that Coraline had sacrificed her freedom to save Mick from Lance. But was she behind this visit in some way?

Philippe brought out her phone and scanned the information screen. He made his selection and placed the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mick jumped when the phone finally rang. The screen showed that it was Beth's phone calling. For one wild moment he thought it could be her and she was fine. He knew better and snatched it off the desk.

"St. John" he said curtly.

"Yes, hello Mick. You know why I'm calling?"

"Yea, where's Beth?"

"Your pet is safe," the voice laughed. Mick could hear in the background Beth express her indignation at his labeling her a pet. She sounded very much okay. Mick smiled.

"Beth hasn't done anything to you. What do you want?"

"Why to meet you of course. Ms Turner will be fine as long as she follows the rules. Come quickly, the night grows short."

"Where?" Mick asked.

"I believe you are familiar with Coraline's house. We are waiting for you."

"I'm on my way," Mick said and hung up. He shoved it in his pocket and looked grimly at Josef.

"I should have thought to have checked there," Josef said. He had heard every word.

Mick started out of the room.

"Mick," Josef called. "I'm going with you."

"Maybe you shouldn't. I don't know if that will set him off. I don't want to risk Beth's safety."

"He won't hurt her. I care about her too. I'm going."

Mick was beyond arguing. He needed get to her. If Josef felt the need to come along he wasn't going to stand here wasting time.

Mick drove as fast as he could without attracting the attention of LA's finest. Josef sat silent, watching Mick as he drove. He didn't like how tightly strung his friend was becoming.

"Hey buddy, keep your head," he advised.

"Not funny Josef," Mick snapped.

"I'm serious. Keep your mind on who you're dealing with. Don't let your emotions rule you."

"Enough Josef. I understand. If you're going to play Jiminy Cricket, I can let you off here," Mick said, but he did give Josef a grateful smile.

"I'm not sure I appreciate being compared to a green bug. Just trying to make sure we get out of this in one piece. All of us."

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just Beth……."

"You love her."

Mick threw him a quick glance, and then looked back at the road.

"You think I'm blind?" Josef laughed. "Ever since Valentine's Day; you two have been exchanging looks that are hard to miss. Hey since Sara, I recognize the emotions. I'm not warning you off anymore. I happen to think she's good for you."

"So we have your blessing?"

"Don't push it Mick. I'm still not sure about human/ vampire working for any length of time. I'm still trying to get you to embrace your vampirism. But I will try not to make waves, ah here we are," he said nodding to the driveway.

Mick started the Benz up the long drive to the front door. The house glowed with a dim light. Even with the large windows it was hard to see in.

"Time to get to know the family," Josef quipped as he got out.

"Drop it Josef," Mick said as he got out also. He headed for the door, his eyes searching for a glimpse of Beth inside. Josef was right behind him.

End chapter.

** There's the set up. I hope you like where this is taking me. Your reviews give me such encouragement. I love checking my e-mail.**** Thumbs up or thumbs down?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. If it weren't for fanfic I'd be going through ****withdrawal**

**I hope this chapter works for you. I'm not used to writing stories of any length. I'm glad all the fanfic writers aren't on strike. And once again I thank you ****all**** for the reviews. That's what keeps me going.**

Welcome to the Family

Chapter 4

As Mick approached the door it swung open. He recognized the man from his encounter with Lance. As he entered the room, Mick had to block out the flood of memories that assaulted him. He sought out Beth and let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was seated across the room. A tall, dark man stood just behind her chair. One hand lay possessively on her shoulder. Mick could see the resemblance he bore to Coraline.

"Ah, Mick St. John. It is time that we meet."

"I'm afraid you have the advantage. Who are you?" Mick asked.

"I am Philippe," the man said and gave a slight bow of the head.

"So why are you here and what do you want with Beth?" He felt Josef move up just behind him.

"I have come at Lance's request. Our dear sister has caused considerable concern within the family. I'm here to clear some things up." Philippe answered. He looked past Mick and smiled. "Ah, Josef. I wasn't expecting you here this evening."

Mick swung around to stare at his friend in shock. Josef gave Mick an apologetic look and then nodded to Philippe.

"Hello Philippe. I didn't realize you would be the one who was coming. You could have called and arranged a meeting. It would have been less frightening to Beth," Josef chided.

"I wasn't intending to involve you Josef," Philippe answered.

"You don't come into my town and threaten my friends and not involve me," Josef said icily. His eyes glazed briefly.

"But this is family business, Josef," Philippe reminded him. "This is between Mick and me."

"I would appreciate it if I wasn't treated as if I weren't here," Mick interrupted. "I'm here to get Beth. She's my priority." He took a few steps toward them.

"Yes, Ms Turner," Philippe nodded. In one swift move he lifted Beth to her feet and shoved the chair to one side. Mick froze. Philippe held Beth in front of him. One arm was around her waist and with his free hand he stroked her neck. "Ms Turner has a very big part in why we are all here**."**

"She's done nothing to you," Mick argued. "Coraline dragged her into this when she was just a child."

"Coraline never spoke of me to you, did she?"

"No."

"We were always the closest, my little sister and I. She would tell me everything. But then there came a time when she stopped confiding in me. She didn't tell me about the human she fell in love with. And then she marries him without the family blessing. She couldn't bring herself to explain how he refused the gift she so generously shared with him. He didn't appreciate the full magnitude of what she offered," Philippe said bitingly.

"She never gave me a choice," Mick said bitterly.

"Your rejection caused her to take drastic measures. First she steals the child, and then later she steals the compound from the family to search for a permanent cure. It was never intended to be permanent! But she went against family to try and develop it. All for you. My sister has paid a dear price for what she did. I'm here to see if it was worth it. And to make sure you understand that you will not pursue the compound and it's so called cure."

"What has that have to do with Beth?" Mick asked.

"I wanted to make sure you would come. And I wanted to meet the human who had the nerve to stake my sister." He extended on nail and scratched Beth's neck drawing blood. Beth gasped as he ran his finger through the blood and then licked it. His eyes widened in surprise. Mick growled and showed fangs, but was prevented from moving since Philippe still held her close.

"Well. Well," Philippe said softly. "Coraline failed to mention the rare blood type. Ms Turner, you are a rare find."

"Enough," Beth said struggling against his hold. "I'm not a walking meal. Let me go."

Mick snarled again. He saw Demont moving closer, ready to protect Philippe. From behind him, he heard Josef growl.

"Gentlemen, do not lose control," Philippe said calmly. "I have no intention of hurting Ms Turner now. This is a most fascinating discovery." Beth continued to struggle in his grasp. He stroked his hand along her neck, trying to calm her. "Ssh. Be still."

"I'm not your pet," Beth snapped angrily.

"Let her go," Mick rumbled. He stepped forward wanting to tear Philippe's head off.

"Mick," Josef warned. "Back off for now."

Philippe suddenly released Beth and shoved her toward Mick. He caught her as Beth stumbled into him. He swiftly enveloped her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Mick," she sobbed and clung to him.

"It's okay," he murmured in her ear.

"Very touching," Philippe sneered. "You could not bring yourself to care for Coraline this way? You choose this human over my sister?"

"The point is, it is my choice," Mick said. "Coraline never shared that with me. And she went too far when she threatened a four year old to force me to come back to her."

Philippe studied the blonde buried in St. John's arms. He knew Coraline was impetuous and he himself found the idea of stealing a child distasteful. His sister had told him that Mick had formed an attachment to the child. She had tearfully told him that Mick preferred the human to her now the girl was an adult. He couldn't help but think his sister made poor choices.

"So now what?" Josef asked. "Was this whole meeting just to check Mick out? You could have arranged this better Philippe."

"Lance wants me to make it clear to St. John that he should forget about the compound. And to tell him to not get any ideas about finding Coraline. Obviously he does not need to worry about that. My brother does not know that I came to fulfill a promise to Coraline. You nave not asked Mick, do you not want to know how she is after her sacrifice for you?" Philippe stared at Mick in distaste.

"Since you aren't referring to her in the past tense, I assume she is still alive, "Mick said. "I know what she did for me, but it doesn't change how I feel. It wasn't meant to be."

"What was your promise?" Josef asked.

"She still cares for this one. She worried about his injuries and his touch with humanity. She begged me to find out if he was all right. I had to satisfy my curiosity about this man."

"And now?" Mick inquired. "Are you satisfied?"

"I am…..disappointed," Philippe replied coldly. "You are not worthy of our bloodline."

"Fine. Then let's just consider this over. I thought I had killed her. I thought the madness was done. Philippe, Coraline and I weren't good for one another. I love Beth."

Philippe looked over at the eastern windows.

"Day comes. I am not finished here." He examined Beth closely. Taking her cell phone out of his pocket he approached Beth and Mick. He held out the phone and Beth took it. His eyes locked angrily with Mick's. The antagonism between the two was almost a physical force in the room. "I am not finished with you," he added in a low voice. "We will meet again."

"Then come to me. Leave Beth out of this," Mick warned him. He positioned Beth slightly behind him.

"I have no wish to harm her," Philippe said with a smile for Beth. "But I do hope to get to know her better; she has some very interesting aspects."

"I prefer to remain strangers," Beth told him from her place next to Mick.

"My dear, I admire your spunk." He gave Mick another scowl and then stepped away and turned his attention to Josef.

"Talk to your hot-headed friend. Explain the situation to him. Make it clear that he should not go against the bloodline. I will be here for some time. I will be in touch. Now go before the sun rises."

"Always the considerate host Philippe. You remember that Coraline has always left chaos in her wake. Blaming Mick for what she did is ridiculous. Be careful what you do in my town," Josef answered pointedly. "Mick, Beth, let's go." He headed for the door. Beth grabbed her purse and holding tight to Mick's hand, they followed Josef outside.

"I should make you find your own way home," Mick snarled at Josef. "You lied to me."

"I kept things from you," Josef corrected. "I have my reasons. This is not the time to discuss this."

Mick stared at him for a moment and then nodded to the back seat of the car. "Get in." Mick then walked Beth around to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. Beth threw her arms around Mick.

"You're okay Beth," he said calmly. She looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. He didn't care that they had a very interested audience in the back seat of the car.

"You're coming back to my place. I'm not letting you stay alone. No arguments," he said firmly.

"No arguments," Beth agreed and they kissed again.

"Children, daylight is approaching. I for one would like to get home and get some sleep."

"Right now I don't care what you'd like," Mick retorted. He did leave Beth and come around to get behind the wheel. "We will be talking later," he promised. Beth touched his arm and he smiled at her. He headed the car away from Coraline's house.

End chapter.

**There will be some time before I continue this. I'm tangled in exactly how I want the talk with Josef to go. I'm looking for inspiration. I must haul out my Moonlight tapes (yes I'm old fashioned, no DVD writer capabilities) and immerse myself. Sound tough doesn't it. As usual, I love review for inspiration also. Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are what keeps me writing ; that and this plot which has started running through my head and is interfering with my regular life.**

Chapter 5

The sun was spiking the skyline when Mick parked in his garage and he guided Beth to the elevator. She stayed tucked against his side as they rode the elevator up to his apartment. With the threat over for the moment, her energy had faded rapidly. Mick ended up scooping her up in his arms to carry her from the elevator into his apartment.

Inside he gently laid her on the couch. He wished he had a bed to offer her but he had never gotten around to buying one. His experience being human had been too short lived. He wished now that he had bought one.

Mick sat in a chair across from the couch watching her sleep. He was so very grateful that he had her back safely. He was not comfortable with Philippe staying in town. It was unsettling to have him know about Beth's rare blood type. Did it have anything to with the cure? Or worse, did it mean she was related to Coraline's family? That was not a pleasant thought.

Mick ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How could he protect Beth? He needed to get Philippe out of town. Finding the cure had been so important to him. It still was. He could not ask Beth to join him as a vampire. Coraline had requested that Philippe check on him. Truthfully he did feel some guilt for her sacrifice, but it wouldn't make him love her again. He wasn't sure it ever was love, it had always bordered on madness.

"Knowing me has endangered Beth," he muttered to himself. "I love her but I place her in such danger."

Beth stirred and looked at Mick. She could tell where his thoughts were going by the look on his face.

"Mick, stop hating yourself," Beth said softly.

Mick met her eyes and smiled weakly.

"He wouldn't have taken you if it hadn't been for me."

"You didn't cause this. I'm tired of you finding a way to blame yourself for everything. Let it go," she urged.

"I love you Beth. With all that I am," he confessed.

"Then let that be enough. Have I asked for more?" Beth asked smiling. "I'm a big girl. I know what choice I was making. Drop the self hate now."

"Yes ma'm," Mick smiled in return. "I'll try. You look tired Beth. Get some sleep." He came over and drew an afghan over her. He leaned down and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Go to your freezer," Beth ordered with a yawn. "You're going to need your rest if you're going to fight with Josef later."

Mick chuckled. "It will only be a fight if he doesn't tell me what I want to know."

"Then get your rest," Beth yawned again.

"Go to sleep," he urged and kissed her one last time. He went up to his freezer. Sleep would take longer for him as he tried to figure out just how much Josef had been keeping form him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke just after the sun went down. Climbing out of the freezer he slipped on some pajama bottoms and went downstairs seeking something to eat. Beth was drinking a cup of coffee and eating a bagel. She had taken to leaving some food in his fridge since they had officially become a couple.

"Good evening," she said trying to sound sultry. She ruined the effect by giggling.

"Good evening to you," Mick said stopping to kiss her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"That couch is very comfortable," Beth answered.

He looked at her doubtfully. "I've slept on that couch. You're just being nice."

Beth smiled. She loved how relaxed she felt in Mick's apartment. These little moments seemed so natural and real.

"I called Mo. She reluctantly has agreed to give me a few days off. So I'm good to go to Josef's."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me," Mick said pouring himself a glass of blood.

"Why not? I'm not sitting here alone," she protested.

"Beth, I'm not sure how this will go. I don't think it's wise for a human to be around if Josef loses his temper," Mick explained.

"I really don't think Josef would hurt me," Beth said confidently. "And Mick, as much as I love your place, I don't want to stay here alone tonight."

Mick let out a sigh. He hated arguing with her. She wore him down.

"Okay. But if I say run, run."

"You got it," Beth said with a satisfied grin. "I can always go interview the freshies for that book I'm never going to write," she laughed.

Mick shook his head and went up to get dressed. Beth cleaned up the dishes. She had to laugh at herself as she washed the remains of blood out of Mick's glass. A year ago this would have all seemed so impossible. Now it seemed like the most normal of activities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later when they arrived at Josef's house, Mick made sure Beth stayed in the living room. He didn't want her anywhere near Josef's office.

Josef had waited at home since he knew Mick would be coming over. He did not want a confrontation in his work place. Too many ears with a chance to hear things he didn't want over heard. He looked up from his computer as Mick walked in.

"Well, well, you look ready for a fight," Josef smirked.

"Don't tempt me Josef," Mick said, anger all ready creeping into his voice. "You've been lying to me and I want to know why. And I want to know just how much you really know about Coraline's family."

"Did you ever stop to think that I kept things from you for your own protection?" Josef asked. "I'm older; I'm not going to tell you everything I know. You don't need to know everything."

Mick shut the officer door and advanced on Josef. He didn't vamp, but there was a growl to his voice. "Why don't you let me decide what I need to know? I'm not a child."

Josef shook his head. He gave Mick a pitying look.

"You aren't a child but you are not experienced enough to deal with this bloodline."

"The bloodline, yes the one you claimed not to know very well."

Josef looked sheepishly at Mick.

"All right, I lied," he admitted. "You have to understand just how dangerous they are."

"Josef, you're older than them. Shouldn't that make you more powerful? Why would you fear them?" Mick said curiously. "I haven't seen you act this way about anyone."

"It's not Lance, Philippe or the others. It's their sire. He's the ruthless one," Josef said seriously. Mick could see the fear flicker in Josef's eyes. It was obvious that there was one vampire in existence that Josef was afraid of.

"Josef?"

"You know the story of Dracula by Bram Stoker?"

"Are you telling me that's true?" Mick said in surprise.

"Well Stoker may have gotten some of the legend right, but he was wrong about Vlad being the father of all vampires. This vamp is older than Vlad. Very old. He has a power you cannot stand against," Josef warned.

"Have you met him?"

Josef swallowed slightly and nodded.

"Oh yes. And I don't wish to again. Believe me Mick; you don't want to cross paths with him."

"He turned her whole family?"

"Mick I don't want to discuss him. This is not the time for a history lesson on vampirism. He created many vampires, the French bloodline happens to be his favorite." Josef stopped. He was tired of this topic.

Mick could see he touched a nerve. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more Josef could tell him. There was more to tell about the ancient vampire that was important, but he could see he wouldn't get it tonight.

Mick took a seat in the chair across from Josef's desk. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at Josef expectantly.

"So tell me about Lance, Philippe and the rest of the family. How did you meet them?" he asked changing tactics.

End chapter.

**I don't normally do cliff hangers but this chapter was getting too long and I had to break up the conversation. There are more revelations to come. Here's where I plead for you to review. I need to know I haven't lost you. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. Right now I only own Philippe.**

**This still ended up being long. And I'm thrilled I have such smart ****readers. I c****an't pull anything over on you. It's why I don't try to write cliffies. I hope you like this. I love your reviews.**

Chapter 6

Josef glared at Mick and then sighed.

"You sure don't want to take no for an answer."

"Not in this situation. Josef, you can't expect me to accept "because I said so" this time. This is too important. Don't leave me in the dark, "Mick argued.

"Okay my friend. I'll talk about the family. You may not be happy I did," Josef told him. He got up to pace. Mick sat back expectantly.

"I was in France when they were turned. Life at court was delightfully decadent. Philippe and I were friends, almost like brothers," Josef said, thinking back.

"Were?" Mick questioned. He noticed the look of regret that crossed Josef's face.

"Yea, were. We were close until Coraline decided she didn't like sharing me," Josef said pointedly.

It took a few minutes for what he said to sink in. Mick looked at Josef in surprise. The older vampire gave him an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry buddy. You think she was spectacular in the 1950s, you should have seen her in the 1780s. She was mind blowing." Josef rolled his eyes. "She couldn't stand to share my attentions, not even with her brother. And then it blew up as it often does with Coraline. Her sire did not take kindly to it and I paid a big price." He looked a little lost as he finished.

"Josef, I'm confused," Mick said. "When Coraline introduced me to you she acted as if you were old friends. She never let on that you'd been involved or that you parted badly."

"That's Coraline. A lot of time had passed by then. And also by then she had a new obsession."

"Meaning me," Mick stated.

"That's right my boy. In her own twisted way I believe Coraline loves you. At least as much as she's able."

Mick leaned forward in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how to respond to this information.

"I see guilt raising its ugly head," Josef chided. "Mick let it go. You love Beth and Coraline has always been a train wreck. She does things only for her gain. I suspect surrendering to Lance wasn't as terrifying as you thought."

"No," Mick said shaking his head. "I saw her. She was terrified of where she was going."

"And you were pretty badly beaten. I'm sure she didn't want to go back. I'm positive her punishment was or is not pleasant. But she knew she'd survive," Josef told him. "Trust me Mick; our concern is not what Coraline intended, but what Philippe wants. He always adored Coraline."

"I can take care of myself. It's his interest in Beth that worries me."

"Yes, speaking of which, when were you going to mention the rare blood type? It's the same as Coraline's isn't it?"

Mick nodded.

"Isn't that a wonderful coincidence?" Josef asked with raised eyebrows. "Philippe won't be leaving anytime soon."

"So what do I do?"

"We, try to convince him to leave. And we try to deflect their sire's interest from this. We don't want him coming here. Believe me."

Josef returned to his chair behind his desk. He could tell how frustrated Mick was.

"And Mick, drop the idea of the cure."

Mick looked at him with a touch of anger in his eyes.

"The cure you told me didn't exist?"

"It doesn't. It's not a cure. It is a short term way around detection. And Philippe is right, it was never meant to be permanent."

Another thought dawned on Mick. He stood and leaned on the desk staring down at Josef.

"You knew Morgan was Coraline all along."

"I tried to tell her to go away. I hated what she was doing to you. I thought she had died in the fire. I believed you and she didn't let me know she survived. I first saw her in your office."

"And you didn't see fit to tell me about the compound," Mick said in disappointment.

"I didn't want your hopes up. I didn't know what game she was playing. I wanted you to believe she was a human look alike and I wanted her to get out of town," Josef explained. "I didn't want you tied up in knots over this." He looked at his friend pleadingly. "Mick, there is no cure. Give it up. Don't bring Lance down on you."

"You don't know if it could be made permanent."

"No!" Josef shouted coming to his feet. "Mick, no. No cure. You are a vampire. Learn to live with it."

Mick opened his mouth and then shut it. He shook his head in frustration. Arguing further would serve no purpose. Josef would continue to be Josef. Paranoid and forever keeping secrets were the way his friend operated. And he knew that included the way he dealt with him.

"I think I'm going to go now," Mick said. "This is something we will not agree on."

"Take Blondie out to dinner," Josef ordered. "Just because you don't eat doesn't mean she doesn't."

Mick gave him a brief smile and left the room.

Josef sat back down and rubbed his temples. He could hear Mick's car pull out of the driveway.

"He really is a hard vampire to convince, isn't he?"A voice said from the doorway. Josef looked up in annoyance at Philippe's entrance.

"I thought I told you to stay in the freshie's wing while Mick was here?"

"I had my snack, I was curious. I did not let Mick sense me and I stayed out of Ms Turner's sight."

"I don't appreciate your listening in."

"He did not seem too upset to learn of you and Coraline."

Josef sighed. "He doesn't love her anymore. Learning about us just confirmed what he thinks of her. Coraline only represents the cure to him."

"She made a foolish choice in a husband," Philippe said in disgust.

"She made a foolish choice in how she handled him," Josef corrected him. "Mick needed to be seduced into our world. Coraline's rape turning put a huge obstacle in the way Mick sees us. I worked on him; he was coming around to our ways. Their relationship was always volatile but he was embracing his vampirism. Then 22 years ago Coraline kidnaps a child and destroys everything I had accomplished. Mick felt so guilty about being the reason for that child's trauma that he renounced as many of his vampire ways as he could. Your sister created this problem. If she had just left him to me this would have ended differently."

Philippe strolled in and took the seat that Mick had vacated. He gave Josef a knowing look.

"But we've always known that my sister does not like sharing her playthings."

Josef laughed a bitter laugh.

"No, she never has. Philippe, Mick is my friend. One of my very few. I intend to make him a more involved member of the vampire nation. It will take time. He is young. I will not have him harmed," he said very seriously.

"Why bother? He does not seem to merit the effort. Even with your friendship," Philippe said casually.

"He shows great potential. He's smart and resourceful. Mick has helped keep our society from being exposed numerous times. He is valuable to me. And don't underestimate him, he took down Lola."

"I understand, but I'm not the one to convince."

"Yes you are," Josef insisted. "Lance will listen to you and he will listen to Lance."

Philippe looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You cannot bring yourself to call him by name? Josef, after all these centuries, you are still angry?" he enquired.

"Philippe, he banned me from Europe. From my homeland," Josef said bitterly. "Darius did that. See, I can say his name. It leaves a bad taste on my tongue to say his name. Darius took away what mattered most to me."

Philippe came to his feet and quickly came around the desk. He laid a hand on Josef's shoulder and shook him gently.

"I never believed he enjoyed that. You had angered him so much. Darius had great expectations for you and Coraline. You rejected her, humiliated her and ran off to London with Lola. You knew how he dotes on her. She is his favorite. You insulted him," Philippe pointed out.

"Yea, well what can I say? I've always preferred blondes," Josef grinned. Philippe sighed and seated himself on the edge of the desk.

"Josef, you were his second favorite. It's why he kept you with him so long. It's why he banished you to the Americas instead of taking your head. Coraline begged him to do that for a month after you left," he grinned.

"She only held a grudge a month?"

"After a month she took up with a friend of Lance's who was freshly turned. She had a new plaything and that kept her busy."

"I should feel crushed but somehow I'm not," Josef chuckled. "Has Darius hurt her badly?" he asked becoming serious.

"He let her remain staked for awhile. She became very weak." Philippe looked angry at what his favorite sibling had suffered.

"Is that all?" Josef said in surprise.

"No it's not. He dealt her a much more severe blow. Darius has proclaimed to the entire vampire population that her marriage to St. John is null and void. She has been forbidden to leave Europe. In fact she must remain with him for now," Philippe related.

"Ouch," Josef grimaced. "I guess Mick can really call her his ex now."

"Will he stop looking for the cure? Both Darius and Lance want that to cease."

"I will convince him. It will take time. But that's in my favor for the longer this goes on, the more Beth ages. He will eventually have to face losing her to death or turning her," Josef said with certainty. "Now, I'm tired of this. Shall we go where the entertainment is more delightful? I'm in the mood for cards and some fresh blood."

Philippe smiled.

"I missed that part of you old friend. You have always known how to have a good time. Let's go."

The two vampires left Josef's house to seek a night's revelry.

End chapter.

**This just took over me today and I wasn't able to stop. I guess snow shoveling is a good muse. It allows my mind to wander. So am I still thumbs up? Reviews are all I need. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. However I may have to go into rehab because of this addiction.**

**It's time to get back to Beth and Mick. Please be kind to me because I'm old enough to be uncomfortable writing this. I know you all have healthy imaginations so I'm sure you can fill in the blanks. Thanks to all of my reviewers I hope I don't let you down.**

Chapter 7

Mick had taken Beth to dinner. It was always interesting to find a way to keep the waiters from questioning Mick's eating habits. This time Beth ordered a dish for two and Mick ended up pushing food around on the plate. It was enough to deflect the curiosity of the restaurant staff. After they finished dinner, they left in Mick's car.

"Mick can we go by my place? I really didn't have a chance to pack a bag. I don't want to continue living in this outfit," Beth asked.

"But you look so cute," Mick grinned.

"I'd think your sensitive nose would object pretty soon," Beth said wrinkling her own nose.

"We'll stop by your place," Mick agreed.

Once up in her apartment Beth got out a suitcase and started gathering clothes and anything else she needed while at Mick's.

"Too bad we can't just fold up the bed so you could be more comfortable," Mick said with a half smile.

"Too bad you don't have a bed like any normal person," she shot back.

"Beth, I'm not a normal person. Have you forgotten?" Mick laughed.

"No, I never forget, "Beth replied. She looked at her bed. One thing she had done was donate her old bed to charity and buy a new one. She had tried but she couldn't sleep in that old bed anymore. Memories of her last night with Josh had been impossible to erase. A new bed and bedding had been the only solution for her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at Mick. He had been watching her closely and could tell what was going through her mind. He also had helped assemble the new bed.

"How much are you taking?" he asked eyeing the size of the suitcase.

"How long will Philippe be in town?"

"Don't know."

"Well if I'm staying at your place any length of time, I need my stuff," Beth explained.

Mick nodded. They had not talked about what happened at Josef's. Beth had heard some of the argument at the end. She had tried to distract Mick from the thoughts of the cure. She knew Mick would share his conversation with Josef when ready.

Beth went over and rummaged through her vanity looking for a flash drive she had misplaced. Her hand touched a small vial and she brought it out of the drawer. Mick saw what she was holding and instantly recognized it.

"Beth, you kept the crystal? Have you been taking that?" he asked reaching for the vial. Beth closed her hand, preventing him from taking it.

"No, I haven't been taking it. I stuck it in the drawer and forgot about it," she said defensively. But she knew she hadn't forgotten about it. She had fought the urge to take some many nights after Josh's death.

"Let me get rid of it for you," Mick said gently.

Beth refused to open her hand. She couldn't explain why she still wanted it. She didn't intend to take it. Mick held his hand out and she refused to hand it over.

"Beth," he prompted.

"No Mick. I need to keep it."

"Beth, this killed people. It's not safe," Mick argued.

"I don't intend to take it Mick. I just want to keep it," she pleaded. "Please Mick."

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

She blushed under his intense look.

"It makes me feel closer to you," she whispered.

Mick's hard gaze softened and he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Beth. You don't need to do that to be close to me."

"I felt so incredible that night. Mick can you understand how that made me feel?"she asked looking at him eagerly.

"Yes," Mick answered. He recalled how it felt when his vampire abilities had returned. There had been some things he had missed as a human. "I still don't want you taking this drug again. Is that clear?"

Beth wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head into his chest.

"I won't take it Mick. I promise. I just need to know I have the possibility of feeling like that again."

Mick chuckled. He took her over to the bed and sat her down. He sat beside her, turning to face her. He held both her hands in his; she had still refused to open her hand.

"Beth, my love, you don't need the crystal if you are with me. I'll let you keep it but you must swear never to take it. Remember the model? And all the vamps Lola killed? That crystal is tainted."Mick warned.

"I know. I know," Beth said. "I'll put it back. I'm going to your place. It won't go with me."

She hung it on the iron bed's footboard and turned back to him. She slid her hands along his shoulders and laced her fingers behind his neck. Beth pulled him close into a kiss.

Mick leaned in closer and the kiss deepened. A wonderful heat ran through them. Beth didn't know if it was just the fact of holding the black crystal vial or the events of the night before but she felt bolder than ever before. She pressed herself harder against Mick.

Feeling her urgency Mick returned it in kind. His hands slipped beneath her top. Beth's skin was so soft and warm. She shuddered as his hands explored.

"I love you Beth," he murmured.

"Mick don't stop," Beth gasped. She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't stop. Show me how you love me."

Mick had always held back, afraid of hurting her. He could feel the vampire in him start to break free. His eyes went frosty and he could feel his fangs starting to grow. The trust in Beth's eyes helped calm that part of him.

Beth could see the change in his eyes, the icy silver glaze faded into his beautiful blue/green. She began to unbutton his shirt, her hands sliding over his chest.

"Love me," she asked softly. "I trust you."

Mick recaptured her mouth, his tongue exploring. He pushed her over and brought her completely onto the bed. As he lay next to her, his hands move over her body. Beth moaned in pleasure.

They were both swept up in the desire they had held in check for so long. Since Valentine's Day and perhaps even longer they had danced around the physical. For once Mick buried all his fears and let himself ride the pure pleasure of loving Beth. He let himself forget he was a monster.

Beth in turn rejoiced in her heart to have Mick finally let loose the restraints. She had prayed that someday he'd give in to his true feelings. She was going to make sure he never regretted it. In her last coherent thought she knew deep inside that neither one of them would have any regrets.

Later, Beth lay content in Mick's arms. Her head was nestled on his shoulder as he stroked his hand up and down her back. She nuzzled his neck, giving him little kisses along his neck and jaw line.

"I wonder, do you vampires like to be nibbled on?" she asked teasingly.

"Your teeth aren't sharp enough," Mick chuckled.

"Try me," Beth said, nipping on his neck. She only managed to scratch him.

Mick growled and rolled her on to her back.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew," he said showing some fang. Beth smiled radiantly at Mick.

"I love you Mick St. John. More than I thought could be possible," she said. She brought one hand up to stroke his cheek.

He couldn't help but look at her adoringly. Everything about Beth was special. If he really thought about it, perhaps Coraline had done him a huge favor when she kidnapped Beth. In her own self-absorbed way she had introduced Mick to the woman he would love beyond death.

Beth stretched in his embrace. Mick felt his sensed ignite as her skin rubbed against his.

"Its 3 AM," she sighed. "We should go back to your place."

"I am going to have to shop for a bed," Mick said decisively. "It's absolutely necessary."

Beth dissolved into giggles.

"You are so cute," she laughed. "I agree. A bed is a sound investment."

"I'm glad you agree," Mick smiled. He moved off her and Beth shivered. "We need to finish packing your stuff."

"I could stay here like this forever but I know you need your freezer," Beth sighed. She sat up and looked around her bedroom. She saw the vial still hanging on the footboard. Blushing she got off the bed and took the vial and tucked it in the drawer again. Mick watched her as he gathered his clothes together.

"You said I could keep it," she stammered.

Mick shook his head.

"It goes against my better judgment, but I did say that. Now let's go home."

"Home sounds nice," Beth agreed. She grabbed her clothes and got ready to leave. She felt wonderful. She finished packing in a hurry and they left for Mick's apartment.

End chapter.

**So in keeping with my T rating I leave most of that to your imaginations. Guess Mick will have to get a bed. This relationship had to go beyond kisses sooner or later. I blush as I ask for reviews. Be kind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Perhaps they'll rent it to me.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm so glad you haven't gotten tired of me. I appreciate the support.**

Chapter 8

As Mick came down the stairs the next evening, he saw that Beth had once again awakened before him. He hoped she was getting enough sleep. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch, her laptop balanced in her lap. She was scrolling through pictures quickly. The minute she noticed Mick, she closed the laptop guiltily.

"So, what are you up to?" he asked curiously.

Beth blushed but opened the computer to show him. Mick laughed when he realized she was looking at beds.

"I like how your mind works," he approved and kissed the top of her head. "I like that one," he added looking at the modern clean lines of a queen sized bed with a leather headboard.

"It fits with the rest of the place," Beth nodded. "I was just daydreaming. Last night was heaven Mick."

He reached out and took her chin and tilted her head back. He kissed her slowly. Breaking away, he sat beside her.

"For me too," he said softly. "You give me hope."

Mick loved how her smile could light up a room. When she turned that smile on him he felt a warmth spread through him he had only felt as a human.

"They say they can deliver on a days notice," she giggled. Mick grinned that crooked grin that Beth had come to love.

"Whatever the lady wants," he said with a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to get some blood and get dressed. I have a feeling Josef will be dropping by. So be prepared if the door suddenly opens. Josef doesn't believe in knocking."

"Thanks for the warning. Do you have any AB negative available?" Beth laughed.

"Yes I do. I really like having you here Beth. You are becoming a habit I don't want to break."

Beth's heart did a little jump as she watched him get his blood and head upstairs. She was so happy that she was able to make him stop hating himself. Somehow she needed to find ways to keep him that way.

Mick was back in fifteen minutes. He sat down in a chair facing her. He had been doing some thinking since he went upstairs. Beth recognized the serious expression.

"Are you okay Mick?" she asked setting the laptop aside.

"Yes, I'm fine. Last night you distracted me from what happened at Josef's. I think we need to talk before anyone interrupts. There are things you need to know," he said seriously.

"Go on Mick," Beth prompted.

"Josef admitted he knows Coraline's family far better than he had let on. He was in France when they were turned. In fact, he and Coraline were involved during that time."

"He what? Mick, he never told you?" Beth exclaimed.

"No, evidently it didn't last long and her sire punished Josef. Josef is definitely afraid of their sire. There is more to that story, but Josef shut down when I asked for more information." Mick looked frustrated at how little Jose had been willing to tell him. "If it helps any, he actually approves of us. He said Coraline was a train wreck. He is concerned about what Philippe wants and he warned me not to pursue the cure."

"I heard the yelling at the end," Beth admitted. "I take it he agrees with Philippe that you stop."

"Yea," Mick said sadly. "He says it can never be permanent. He told me to forget it. Beth, I can't. Especially since I love you. I want to be human with you."

Beth's heart broke. She understood his desire and the thought of growing old with him, the thought of having children with him was one of her dreams. But she also knew that nothing was guaranteed and losing Josh the way she did drove that home.

"Mick," she said getting up and going over to him. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and then hugged him close. "Mick, I love you as you are. I want what you want, but I'll take whatever I can have. I love you as a human or vampire. Believe me."

He almost crushed her in response. She was all he had ever desired. Mick buried his face in her hair, loving everything about her.

"Well, I should have known I'd find you like this," Josef said from the doorway. He walked in and let the door shut behind him. He inhaled slightly and instantly noticed the change in them.

"Well done," he said to Beth. He smiled knowingly. "Congratulations you two."

"I hate that about vampires," Beth muttered in Mick's embrace. "Can't we have any secrets?"

"He just loves playing the know-it-all. Ignore him," Mick said and then kissed her possessively in front of Josef. He did not care what the older vampire thought. He was making clear what belonged to him.

Josef chuckled. "You two restore my faith in love. Not to throw cold water on you but Philippe is coming over."

Mick surged to his feet, holding Beth tightly.

"Not in my home," he said angrily.

"Mick, talk to him. If you convince him, you convince Lance. Philippe is more reasonable than you think."

"Josef, you don't tell me anything. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm trying to keep you from bringing that family down on you," Josef said sharply.

"You mean their sire."

"Mick you don't know what you're talking about."

"You keep me in the dark."

"Boy's!" Beth interrupted. She left Mick's arms and went to Josef. Taking him by the hands, she directed him to the couch. Beth pushed him down gently and he let her. Turning, she stared Mick back down in to his chair.

"Please, you need each other. Don't destroy your friendship over secrets," Beth pleaded.

Josef had the decency to look embarrassed and Mick backed off from his anger. He had no desire to fight with Beth.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Beth, we need to decide how to approach Philippe. He was once my friend. I do not want to challenge him," Josef said urgently. "It's Darius we need to fear."

Beth had returned to the security of Mick's lap.

"Tell us about Darius," Mick said. "Don't keep information from us Josef."

Josef looked uncomfortable. He knew he couldn't continue to hide things from Mick.

"Darius is my sire," he said bluntly. "He had kept me with him from the time of my turning. He can be very cruel and demands obedience. When we went to France, he decided to turn Coraline's whole family along with other members of Louis' bloodline. He had some grand plans for Coraline and me. I ran off with Lola. Darius was furious with me. He banished me from Europe and to this day I have not attempted to return. He's powerful Mick. I do fear what he's capable of. What he might do to us."

"Us, as in us?" Mick asked directly.

"Yes," Josef affirmed. "I'm on your side. I will stand up to him if the situation requires it. I would like to keep that from happening. Philippe was like a brother to me, but he is Darius' creation. We cannot completely trust him."

Mick got to his feet, setting Beth back in the chair. He crossed to Josef and looked down at him.

"So what do we do?"

"We try to appease Philippe. I know that we need to find out what he wants and we give it to him if we can. We give him no reason to summon Darius here."

"If I don't pursue the compound, will he leave us alone?" Mick asked.

"I hope so. I do know that he hasn't passed on the knowledge of Beth's blood type," Josef informed him. Mick stopped the pacing he had begun. Both he and Beth looked at Josef in surprise.

Josef shrugged sheepishly.

"Philippe and I went out gambling last night. When I got enough A positive in him, he relaxed and told me he hasn't been totally honest with Lance. He's saving that info in case he needs to deflect Darius' anger."

''Remind me not to cross you," Mick muttered. He stopped his pacing and looked at Beth. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I will not have Beth harmed," he said to Josef.

"It's not in my plans either," Josef responded. "I happen to like Blondie; I don't want anything happening to her."

Beth gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Josef." There was a catch in her voice.

"Don't go weepy on me. You get sad and then Mick gets anxious and I can't deal with that much emotion," Josef said flipply.

Beth knew how hard it was for Josef to let anyone know he cared about them. She appreciated his willingness to stand up for her.

"Can we get Philippe to leave town?" Mick asked. He leaned against the column of the fireplace.

"I think we can," Josef said. "We need to handle this like a business transaction. Keep your cool."

"Who, me? I'm always cool," Mick said grinning at Josef. The older vamp just shook his head.

"Beth, I'm going to need your help," Josef said. "Mick forgets how territorial he gets around you."

Beth nodded and grinned at Mick. "I think I can handle that."

Josef would have answered but a knock on the door put a chill over the room.

End chapter.

**I guess it's time to ask for reviews again. I'm still trying to decide if Darius needs to make an appearance or save him for another story. Thumbs up or down. I live for your input.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or any of its characters. And it appears that I may be able to quit complaining about the writer's strike. Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews. You are all so helpful. Still waiting to see where the story wants to go. So this direction is where my pen has taken me.**

Chapter 9

Mick looked at the other two and headed for the door. The security screen revealed it was indeed Philippe and his shadow, Demont. Mick opened the door and motioned for the two to come in. Demont stopped just inside the door making it clear that he was only here to backup Philippe. He positioned himself so he could keep everyone in sight.

Philippe came around the pillars into the living room. He headed straight to Beth. Mick was beside her in a flash. A low growl issued from deep in his throat. Ignoring Mick, Philippe bent to raise Beth's hand to his lips and bestowed an old world kiss to the back of her hand.

"Good evening Ms Turner," he said and then paused to inhale slightly. He smiled at her and straightened, locking gazes with Mick. Mick could have sworn that there was a glint of grudging humor in Philippe's eyes. Beth caught the exchange and felt a flush creep up her neck to her face. She knew exactly what Philippe had scented.

"St. John, it is time we talked," Philippe announced. He glanced at Josef, sitting on the couch. "I see you couldn't stay away."

"You knew I'd be here Philippe. I made it very clear last night that you would not meet with Mick alone."

Philippe nodded and chose a chair that allowed him to face the other three. Demont stayed at his post watching everyone.

"I have spoken to Lance. He wishes to make it clear to Mick that Coraline no longer has access to the compound. She will never have access to it again. He stresses that you must forget the cure," Philippe said staring directly at Mick.

Beth looked up at Mick standing next to her. She saw him clench his jaw but otherwise stand there stiffly.

Philippe noted his response and smiled in satisfaction.

"Shall I elaborate?" he asked. "Coraline has been ordered to remain in Europe. Darius, our sire has commanded her to remain with him. She will be forced to stay with Darius until he feels she has learned her lesson," he said angrily. The thought of his sister being kept a virtual prisoner ate at Philippe. He hated seeing her broken. He knew he was not strong enough to oppose his sire. And he turned his anger with himself on St. John. "You will be pleased St. John, Darius has declared that your marriage to Coraline is dissolved." He noted the brief smile that crossed Mick's face. "He did not do this to please you. He was punishing Coraline. He has taken away what she cared most about. Darius cares nothing for your feelings."

"I don't care why," Mick said. "I'm just glad I'm free."

Philippe surged to his feet with a snarl. His eyes glazed and with fangs exposed he stepped toward Mick. Demont came to attention but did not leave his place at the door. Mick let loose his own vampire in response.

"My sister loves you," Philippe hissed.

"She destroyed everything between us," Mick growled angrily. "She played with me and stole my life."

Beth cringed in her chair. Josef relaxed on the couch watching the two younger vampires go through their hissing and spitting routine. He knew these two had to get Coraline out from between them.

"You picked this human over your wife. You promised her forever," Philippe said bitterly.

Mick advanced on Philippe. His desire to attack increased with each accusation.

"Mick," Beth said softly. She was afraid it would get out of hand. Mick hesitated hearing her voice.

"I made that promise to someone I thought was human. I didn't know what she was. Beth knows what I am. She chooses to be with me," Mick said heatedly. He was almost face to face with Philippe. Anger crackled between the two vampires.

Beth looked at Josef in concern. She was not sure she could calm Mick at this point. The two appeared to be bordering on violence.

"My sister gave up her freedom to save you," Philippe spat out. "She surrendered to Lance without a fight."

"She knew she'd survive. Coraline never does anything that doesn't work to her favor," Mick said dismissively.

"You know nothing," Philippe said, ready to launch himself at Mick.

"Gentlemen!" Josef's voice cut through the snarls. "You are scaring Blondie. Put away the fangs and grow up." Josef stared at the two. "Mick, you're free. Let it go. Philippe, by now you should know that Coraline is crazy. Yes, she's your favorite but she has never played with a full deck."

Philippe snarled at Josef but backed off. Mick tilted his head but did return to Beth's side. She reached up and took his hand. He calmed at her touch.

"Good," Josef approved. "You two will never agree on Coraline. Get over it."

"Why should I listen to you?" Philippe demanded.

"Because I'm older and I'm right," Josef snapped. He stared down Philippe. A low growl rumbled in Josef's chest and his eyes turned frosty.

Philippe's eyes returned to brown and his fangs disappeared.

"You only had to ask nicely," Philippe said with a smile.

"And why are you still here Philippe?" Josef asked mildly. "This could all have been settled the other night."

"Discovering Ms Turner's blood type has kept me here. I wish to learn more. Coralline has the same type. It occurs in our family every hundred years or so. I am curious. Ms Turner, do you know your family heritage? Do you have any French bloodlines?"

Beth shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't think so," she said. Beth was positive she didn't want to be related to this family.

"Perhaps we can research your family history," Philippe said smiling at her. That sent a chill running through Beth. She gripped Mick's hand tighter. He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. He squeezed her hand lightly in response.

"I don't think Beth is eager for a family connection," Mick told Philippe.

"Perhaps not, but there is a chance she is related."

"I'd rather not be," Beth spoke up.

"Do not judge the family by Coraline." Philippe gave her his most charming smile. It crossed Beth's mind that under different circumstances she would have found Philippe very attractive. He was handsome and that old-world charm was very appealing. She was sure he had no trouble finding women willing to give their blood to him. She shook herself mentally, bringing herself back to the present conversation.

"It's not just Coraline. Lance almost killed Mick, you kidnapped me and just hearing about Darius scares me," Beth said. "I'm sorry Philippe I'd rather remain ignorant of my roots."

"And if she is related, just what would that mean?" Josef asked.

"Perhaps nothing," Philippe admitted. "It is of interest to me. Lance and Darius might find the connection interesting. I have always found our bloodline's history to be a special fascination of mine."

"You have no plans of bringing her into the fold, do you?" Josef asked pointedly.

Beth paled at the thought and Mick growled in Philippe's direction. He placed himself squarely between Beth and Philippe.

"Unlike my sister, I do not turn anyone against their wishes," Philippe said, clearly offended.

"So then you are finished here? Are you ready to return to Europe?" Mick asked.

Philippe studied the younger vampire in front of him. He hated to agree with Josef but there was more to St. John than he first wanted to admit. Lance said he still had attacked him even though he was human. He had tried to protect Coraline although he clearly no longer loved her. There was a chance he could be useful. Darius and Lance did not realize that Philippe had an agenda of his own. And it wasn't just checking out his sister's ex-husband.

"There is one other thing you could assist me with. Something suited to your skills St. John," Philippe said, enjoying the look of confusion on Mick's face.

End chapter.

**Again thanks for the reviews and advice. Philippe has started me on this storyline and I've decided to let him lead for now. I hate when I lose control of my story but so far it hasn't let me down. Is it still thumbs up or is it down?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And**** I**** keep repeating**** this**** because I don't own Moonlight.**

**Thank you so much all my reviewers. I'm so pleased that the writers are back. Not they will replace the ****fanfic writers****. But it will be wonderful to see where they take the show.**

Chapter 10

Mick glanced quickly at Josef and then back at Philippe.

"And what could I possibly assist you with?" Mick asked suspiciously.

"You are a private investigator, yes? You find missing persons, correct?" Mick nodded. "I wish to find Cynthia Davis."

Mick was surprised. With everything that had happened since Lance took Coraline away, Mick had forgotten all about Cynthia. She had been working on the cure with Coraline and she might be working on it still.

"She didn't return to Europe after Lance took Coraline?" he asked Philippe. "So is she in hiding?"

"I believe she is," Philippe confirmed. "Neither Lance or Darius want her continuing Coraline's project. She has no compound to work with, but that may not stop her. She's very resourceful. They wish to keep a close eye on her."

"So you want me to find her and hand her over. I'm not sure that's in my best interest. I've never been friends with Cynthia, but I don't like the idea of giving her to Lance," Mick informed him.

Philippe sat down, watching Mick. He didn't know how much he should tell him. He wasn't sure he trusted him but he was sure Mick would not report any of this to Darius.

"I want to find Cynthia before Lance does," Philippe said quietly.

Now Mick was really surprised. A delighted chuckle had him looking at Josef.

"Still, Philippe?" Josef asked, grinning.

"Off and on," Philippe admitted looking only slightly embarrassed. "I've never gotten her completely out of my system. She was my first turning after all."

"That drove Coraline crazy if my memory is correct," Josef smirked. "You stole her thunder."

"I know. She sulked for two months. But she forgave me, she always does. Cynthia has not been speaking to me ever since she and Coraline started this last project," Philippe said looking a bit annoyed. "I might be her sire but Coraline has always had her loyally."

"And what will you do with her if I find her?" Mick asked.

"It's not easy to oppose Lance and Darius," the french vampire confessed. He looked from Mick's accusing eyes to Josef's sympathetic ones. "I will do what I can to protect her from their anger. I do not want her punished. She follows my sister's lead. Will you help me?" he said directly to Mick.

Mick found it hard to resist the first human emotions that Philippe had expressed. He wasn't sure of the vampire in front of him. He couldn't tell his true feelings, but he sensed Philippe's concern for Cynthia was real.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Mick agreed. "I'm sure she's left LA. Would she return to anywhere in Europe?"

"No, not Europe. Darius has too many contacts. I am sure she has remained in the Americas."

Mick shook his head slightly as he moved toward the fireplace. Turning back to the others, he stopped and thought for a moment.

"I have contacts and sources, but not nationwide. I'll do what I can. We can see if she left a trail."

"I have nationwide contacts," Josef interrupted. "We can put Rider on it. Cynthia would never hide in some little town. She'd lose herself in a big city."

"She'll change her name," Mick said. "Does she have any aliases that Lance wouldn't know about?" he asked Philippe. "Preferably something Coraline wouldn't know."

Philippe thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Yes, Camille Deverall," he told them. "It is a secret between us. That was the name she used when she didn't want Coraline to know we were meeting. My sister has never been good at sharing any of her interests as you well know. Cynthia liked the intrigue of occasionally fooling Coraline. She enjoyed clandestine meetings and she didn't have to change her initials on her luggage. I would not be surprised if she has money under that name."

"That's helpful," Mick approved. He went and seated himself on the arm of Beth's chair. "So what city would our girl hide in? As I remember she wasn't fond of the States." A slight movement caught his eye and he fixed his gaze on Demont standing at the door.

"Philippe, our silent friend there," Mick said nodding toward Demont. "Does he report to Lance and Darius?"

Philippe glanced at Demont. The silent man stood there expressionless.

"Demont is an old family retainer. But he has no love for either my brother or my sire. They destroyed his family for a minor act of disobedience. They believe they have taught him a lesson. All they've managed to do is drive his hate deep within him. His loyalty is with me," Philippe said with confidence.

"Really?" Mick said. He studied the silent servant.

The stocky man nodded.

"Master Philippe speaks the truth. He arranged to spare my life. I do serve the family but I will protect the master and his secrets," Demont confirmed.

Josef noticed Mick's skeptical look and chuckled.

"Mick my boy, you're too young to understand the class system," he said. "Many a family retainer wished he or she could slit the master's throat. It was the knowledge that they and their family would suffer that stopped them."

"Very true," Philippe agreed. "Lance has managed to forget this. He is sure he has beaten Demont. He is wrong."

"That's awful," Beth exclaimed.

"There's a lot you wouldn't like about the old days Blondie," Josef laughed. "It is why I prefer these days. Technology is a wonderful thing. It beats a messenger on horseback any day. And that brings us back to the search for Cynthia." He pulled out his phone. "So where do we have Rider search? All of North America?"

There was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe New Orleans?" Beth suggested looking up at Mick.

He nodded. "The French influence would appeal to her."

"Canada," Josef put in. "Montreal or the city of Quebec. French language spoken, cooler climate and not rebuilding from a hurricane. I'm betting that's her choice."

Philippe nodded, very pleased. He wasn't sure exactly what to do with Cynthia once he found her but things were looking better all ready. He had to find her before Lance.

"Time to contact Rider," Josef announced. With a few taps of the screen, he summoned his tech genius. "Rider, I need searches made for a Cynthia Davis or Camille Deverall. Look for travel arrangements made around three to four months ago. Yes, leaving LA. And Rider, I wanted this a week ago, understand?" Josef smiled broadly. "I figured you would." He hung up. "Well children, the search is on."

"Why didn't you mention Canada?" Philippe asked. He looked confused.

"I want Rider running a thorough search. If I aim him in one direction he might miss something somewhere else. Besides, the boy loves a challenge," Josef grinned.

Philippe got to his feet. He nodded to Josef.

"You have my number. When you learn anything call. I will try her phones, perhaps this time she'll answer."

"Of course," Josef answered. He watched Philippe cross to Mick. Mick rose to his feet. The two eyed each other, the distrust still there.

The French vampire drew himself up straighter. He met Mick's look squarely.

"I thank you for your help," he said formally.

Mick nodded. "We will do our best."

Philippe nodded curtly and left the apartment with Demont in his sake.

"I should call Logan," Mick said. "Two techies are better than one."

Josef got to his feet and smiled at Mick and Beth.

"You scored points tonight my friend," he said to Mick. "Philippe never let on he was looking for Cynthia last night."

"How frightened of Darius is he?" Mick asked

"It's easier to judge how much he cares about Cynthia," Josef answered.

"I think he cares a lot," Beth said as Mick walked away, talking on the phone to Logan.

"Always the romantic," Josef smirked. "He liked her enough to turn her; he's always had a soft spot for her."

"Go ahead and make jokes," Beth grumbled. "My reporter's instinct tells me he is scared he won't beat Lance to finding her."

Mick got off the phone and returned to the two.

"I've got Logan starting his search in Canada. He'll search Quebec province for any sign of her and also any research labs. He'll check if any of those French agricultural products are arriving in the area. He'll also see if he can follow any money trail."

"Sounds good. Between Rider and Logan that's a pretty wide net. Let's hope they shake something loose quickly. Call if you hear anything, I'll do the same."

"Right, thanks Josef," Mick answered. The older vampire left. Mick turned to Beth. She was out of the chair and into his arms in seconds.

"I thought I was going to have a ringside seat at a major vamp fight," Beth sighed.

"Almost," Mick agreed. "Thanks for talking me down." He leaned down and kissed her. "I still don't like his interest in you."

Beth smiled suddenly. "Mick you're free. Coraline really is your ex now."

He laughed. "I guess I owe Darius a thank you."

"Let's just send him a thank you note. I'd rather not tell him in person," Beth whispered in his arms.

"I think we should not thank him at all," Mick said kissing her again. She shivered as his kiss became more passionate. As his lips trailed down to her neck, she heard him whisper. "We need to order that bed."

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. ****I hope I'm not dragging the story out too long. There is a point to this. I will now beg for reviews because that is part of what keeps me posting my story here. I love your feedback. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I intend to borrow their characters every chance I get.**

**Thank you ever so much for all the reviews. The more I get the more I want to write. I'm so glad you are feeding my addiction. And in April it appears we will receive more inspiration from CBS.**

Chapter 11

A ringing phone cut into Mick's sleep. Its' insistence brought him fully awake. Opening the freezer, he got out and hunted for the phone in his jeans pocket. His clothes were lying on a chair against the wall. He checked the caller ID and answered.

"Yea Logan, what have you got?" Mick asked. He listened to everything that Logan had discovered. "Okay, thanks Logan. Fax the info to my office. Yea, see if you can pull anymore employee information. I'd really like an employee photo. Thanks Logan." Mick hung up and noticed the clock. It was 3:30 pm. He would have loved to go back to the freezer but he needed to deal with this. His phone rang again.

"Hey Josef. Is everyone up early today?" Mick asked.

"Rider has found Cynthia's trail," Josef said shortly.

"Well Logan has found a Camille Deverall; who has recently begun work at Reynard Labs. It's a smaller biochemical company in the city of Quebec."

"That's probably the same Camille Deverall who boarded the Trans Canadian Railway in Vancouver and headed to Toronto in February. Rider traced Cynthia from LAX to Seattle, after that she vanishes. Cynthia Davis did not cross into Canada but Camille Deverall did. I think we found our girl," Josef told him.

"Sounds like it to me," Mick agreed. "I've got Logan hunting for employee information and I hope a photo ID."

"Gather it up and bring it to the house. I'll call Philippe. And yes Mick, bring Beth," Josef laughed and hung up.

Mick just shook his head and put the phone back in his jeans. He grabbed the robe he kept hanging on a hook and slipped it on. He left the freezer room heading to the bathroom. Steam was drifting through the door but there was no sound of water running. Mick walked in and found Beth tucking a towel around her. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Hey, you're up early," she said.

"Logan and Josef called. We've got some solid leads." Mick told her. He looked her up and down, whistling appreciatively. "If we didn't have to get to Josef's, I'd like to revisit our last time in that shower. I think I could improve the experience," he said with a wicked grin.

Beth fiddled with the towel. She looked up through her lashes at him and smiled.

"There's nothing I'd like more," she said huskily.

Mick swooped in and gathered her up in his arms. The speed he moved at took Beth's breath away. Mick kissed her hungrily. Beth held his face in her hands and then she ran her fingers back into his hair. She responded to his intensity, feeling herself tipping over the edge of reason. Mick broke away suddenly and stared intently into her blue eyes.

"You drive me crazy," he growled. "And if I wasn't sure Josef would come looking for us, we'd be in that shower right now."

Beth rested her head on his shoulder and lightly kissed him on the neck. "You're a tease Mick St. John," she pouted. "And you need to change the lock downstairs."

"You think that would stop Josef? He'd have Rider hack the code. I'm sorry baby; we need to get over to Josef's. So go get dressed," he ordered and set her on her feet. He patted her on the butt.

Beth sauntered toward the door and looking over her shoulder at him, she dropped the towel just as she left the room. Her wicked laugh hung on the air behind her. Mick's groan followed her down the hall.

When Beth came downstairs she found Mick in his office. He was putting papers into a leather messenger bag. He looked up with a smile when he heard her enter the room.

"Ready to go?" he asked. He took in her outfit, black slacks, pale blue v-neck tee and a short black corduroy jacket. "You look great, but I rather liked you in the towel."

"I'm sure you would," Beth responded dryly. "And Josef would really like it, I'm sure."

"He doesn't get to see you that way," Mick informed her coming around the desk and taking her arm. He guided her from the apartment.

When they arrived at Josef's, Philippe and Demont were all ready there. Rider had laid out a timeline of papers showing Cynthia's movements. He had connected things from Vancouver to Toronto by train and then she rented a car two months ago. She had driven to Montreal and then boarded a train again to Quebec.

Mick brought out the information on Reynard Labs and the Dr. Deverall who stated there three weeks ago.

"So far there are no French agricultural products being shipped there," Mick said. "Logan should let me know soon if he has a photo and address for her."

"Very good," Philippe approved. "This has to be Cynthia."

"Then it appears we are going to Canada boys and girl," Josef said rubbing his hands together. "Is everyone's passport in order?"

"Hey boss," Rider spoke up. "This might help get you entry into the lab."

Josef went to look and nodded in approval.

"Hey Ms Buzz Wire, I think we've found a way to turn this trip into a working holiday for you," he said to Beth. She and Mick went to look at what Rider had on the computer.

"It seems this lab is doing research on an herbal stop-smoking pill that completely eliminates nicotine cravings and has no side effects. Sounds like something your boss would love to have you cover. And it would get us in to interview Dr. Deverall, who happens to be heading the new project," Josef said very pleased.

Mick's phone rang.

"Yea Logan. Great. Fax it to Josef's house. Yes I'll arrange for the blood delivery. No, I'd hate to have you leave in the middle of a battle. I'll take care of it," Mick assured him. He met Philippe's puzzled look. "My techie, he's good but he plays Halo 3 way too much."

Rider smiled. "Logan's good but I beat him last week twice."

The fax chattered and a photo copy of Dr. Camille Deverall's ID badge came out of the machine. Cynthia Davis' face stared at them from the page.

"Looks like we've found her," Josef announced.

Philippe's phone rang. His conversation in French was short and very tense. He looked at the group.

"It is good we are leaving. Coraline managed to get a moment alone to call. Lance and two men are coming to LA. He evidently did not care for the time I was taking," he said grimly.

"Gather what you need for a few days away," Josef instructed. "We'll meet at LAX, at the private hangers. The jet will be ready, Beth call your boss and have her set up an interview with the lab."

"It's better that she sets that up tomorrow and doesn't mention who's doing the interview. We don't want Cynthia to recognized Beth's name and bolt on us. It's better if we just get the interview set," Mick suggested.

Josef nodded. He looked at his watch. "We meet at the airport at eight. Is that acceptable?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I'll have everything ready and make all the arrangements."

They all left.

At seven-thirty, Beth and Mick arrived at LAX and were ushered through the private hanger area. Josef's sleek private jet was waiting in front of the hanger.

Boarding the plane, Beth marveled at the luxury on board. Two lovely attendants met them and took their luggage. The main part of the cabin had chairs and sofas lining the outer walls. A second section was out of sight behind a curtain. Josef emerged from the back and greeted them.

"Make yourself comfortable. Philippe will be here shortly."

"Your plane is beautiful," Beth said going over and settling on a sofa.

"Thank you. I believe if you're going to travel it might as well be in comfort. If you need it Mick, there are two freezers in back."

"All the comforts," Mick grinned. He sat next to Beth, on arm stretched behind her head on the sofa back.

Philippe and Demont arrived five minutes later. After they settled on board, everything was secured and they proceeded to take off.

Once airborne the two women came from in the back and waited for instructions.

"Chloe, Michele, whatever my guests want, make them comfortable. Gentlemen and lady, we have a fully stocked plane. What are your desires?" Josef was enjoying playing host.

Because of Beth's presence the vampires all chose to take blood from a bottle. Beth decided that even though she trusted Josef and Mick, she would stick to a soft drink. Being in the air with four vampires could be a little unsettling. She took Mick's hand in hers. He noticed her glance at Philippe. The French vamp had not said much to anyone since boarding. He kept glancing at a copy of Cynthia's Reynard Labs' ID tag.

Josef also noticed Philippe's preoccupation.

"Will she be angry to see you?" he asked Philippe.

"I do not know. She kept secret what she was doing with Coraline. But we did not argue. She may believe I'm following Lance's orders." Philippe looked at Josef. "I will need to be persuasive. I do know how to handle Cynthia."

Beth tried to muffle a giggle. Philippe turned his attention on her.

"Men," Beth sighed. "Human or vampire, you're all sure you know how to handle women."

"Ms Turner….."

"Let's make it Beth," she said. "We do not need to be so formal under the circumstances. Who knows, you might be my great, great, great something. We can use first names."

"Beth," Philippe acknowledged with a nod. "I do know Cynthia. I am sure I can make her understand I'm here to help her."

"If not, you can kidnap her. You're quite good at that," Beth grinned. She felt very safe with Mick beside her.

Philippe looked startled and then realized Beth was making a joke. His face relaxed into a warm, natural smile.

"Yes, it is a new skill I've acquired," he said. "And Cynthia might actually like that approach.

The tension in the cabin eased a bit.

End chapter.

**Sorry this one got quite long. I had lots of information to get out and no easy place to break. I hope you made it all the way through. Again I thank all who review, please continue to do so. It makes the writing worth it. It's snowing again today so my snow muse is with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I must dream about it just like everyone else.**

**This chapter just ended up being for fun. A lovely old hotel, a room to themselves, I couldn't resist. I blame it on the snow muse. I promise I'll get back to the story next chapter.**

Chapter 12

It was still dark when the plane touched down at Aeroport int'l Jean-Lesage. They taxied to the terminal and went through all the proper channels. Josef's wealth and influence made everything easy.

There was a limousine and another car waiting for them. Luggage under the watchful eye of Demont went in the second car. Philippe, Josef, Mick and Beth took the limousine.

They headed out into the early morning hours toward the hotel. The Hotel Saint Pierre was a beautiful old structure enhancing the city's landscape.

"I'm sure that Marcel will have the best accommodations waiting for us," Josef said. "He has a whole floor set up to keep his special guests happy."

"Marcel is a vampire?" Beth said in surprise.

"Why yes Beth. Canada has vampires. Some very wealthy ones indeed. Marcel will make all of us very comfortable," Josef said.

Beth just shook her head. Sometimes talking with Josef was like fighting with a five year old. There was no winning.

As promised when they got to the hotel Marcel himself escorted the group to the thirteenth floor. He was a short, dapper man who oozed hospitality. He had greeted Josef as a long lost brother and treated Philippe as befitted his royal bloodline. He made no comment on Beth's inclusion with this group of vampires.

"Josef, it is wonderful to have you in Quebec. My hotel is at your disposal. All you have requested is made ready. Your favorite suite is prepared. Another for Philippe and his man has the room next door. The young couple will find their room very comfortable," Marcel said. He distributed the key cards for each room. "These also are needed to allow the elevators to open at this floor. We try to prevent humans from wandering this hall, my apologies Miss," he said nodding to Beth. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you Marcel. You are the perfect host as always," Josef said. He addressed the others. "Let's everyone get some rest. Busy day later. Meet at my suite at three. We will go to the lab then. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms.

"Oh my," Beth sighed happily when she and Mick closed the door to their room behind them. "This is the most beautiful room I've ever seen." She set about exploring the large room. It was furnished in a luxurious, modern style. The king-sized bed had bedding in rich creams and taupe with touches of black. The light taupe walls had paintings hanging that were not prints. There was a chaise and two easy chairs set around the room. A sleek styled desk and dresser were set between two tall windows.

Beth hurried to the bathroom and thought she had hit heaven. Cream marble with touches of gold were everywhere. There was an over-sized tub, a large shower and a freezer along with dual sinks and a private toilet area. She understood why humans were kept off the floor. It would be tough explaining the need for a freezer in the bathroom.

"Mick, looks like your bed's in here," she called out with a laugh. Mick joined her and pulled her back against him in a hug.

"I see all kinds of possibilities in this room," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure you do," Beth smiled. "Too bad we have to find Cynthia. This would be a wonderful place to vacation at."

Mick was busy kissing her neck. She shivered.

"I think we can find a way to enjoy this and still find Cynthia," Mick said and picked her up in his arms. "Have you looked at the bed Ms Turner?"

"Why no Mr. St. John," Beth said innocently. "Why don't you show me?"

"My pleasure," he murmured as he carried her into the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was light dimly filtering through the drawn draperies when Beth awoke. She lay still, liking how soft the sheets felt against her skin. Keeping her eyes closed she rolled onto her back as she remembered being with Mick earlier. She still got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about their love making. She had no idea how much of the pleasure was because he was a vampire or just because he was Mick. He certainly lit a fire in her that no one else ever had. She rubbed her neck where he had bit and drank briefly earlier. That had made her head spin and had been surprisingly erotic. Perhaps she should cut the freshies some slack. They did get something out of the feedings.

Beth relaxed with her thoughts and slipped into a semi-sleep. She felt a movement on the bed and was startled to wakefulness as a cold body slid next to her. Mick's freezer cold arms drew her against him.

"Mick! You're cold," Beth squealed.

"That's for teasing me earlier at home," he said wrapping himself around her. "Warm me up."

"I should kick you out of bed," Beth muttered. But she turned her face up to him for a kiss.

Mick chuckled and then he nuzzled her neck. He licked the two puncture marks and then looked at her in concern.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. "I guess I got carried away."

"Mick," Beth said, her hands framing his face. She smiled at him with as much love as possible. "I can't begin to tell you how incredible that felt. You're quite the turn on."

Mick smiled back. "I have wonderful inspiration."

Beth's phone rang where it lay on the bedside table. Beth groaned and rolled away from Mick. She grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mo, what's up?"

"You have an interview with Dr. Deverall at 4:30 this afternoon. I didn't give your name although I can't understand why not. You do have your Buzz Wire credentials, right?"

"Yes Mo. I'll get your story. Thanks for setting this up the way I asked."

"Get me my exclusive Beth. If this pill delivers, I'd like to know Buzz Wire got there first," Mo instructed and hung up.

Beth set her phone down and saw the clock said 1:30 pm.

She felt hands sliding around her waist, pulling her back to the center of the bed.

"Josef wants us in his suite at three. My interview is at 4:30."

"We have plenty of time," Mick assured her. His hands were exploring and he kissed her shoulders.

"Just so we don't forget ourselves. I do not want Josef walking in on us," she said before she took hold and kissed him soundly.

They made it to Josef's suite at 2:50. The older vampire grinned at Mick and refrained from any comments. Mick threw him a grateful look. Philippe and Demont came in five minutes later. Beth updated everyone on Maureen's phone call.

"Very good. And I'm going to have a meeting with the CEO of Reynard Labs, a Mister Champlaine about a possible investment in this research. Who knows, if this pans out I might actually put money into this. Mick and Philippe, you are my advisors. Please let me do all the talking," Josef told them.

Mick laughed and Philippe just smiled.

"It's your show Josef. Is it okay to let Beth meet Cynthia alone?"

"She may know you Beth. Are you okay with this?" Josef asked.

"She knows every one of you. I may be the only one who can talk to her. She doesn't know for sure if I know everything about her."

"She'll smell Mick all over you," Josef said bluntly.

"She knows I'm with Mick. Coraline knew. I can handle this and you will all be there right?" Beth argued.

Philippe smiled. He took a gold charm on a thin chain out of his pocket. It was a small fleur de lis. He handed it to Beth.

"You will handle Cynthia just fine," he said. "Give this to her. It will mean something. Please tell her that I am not acting for Lance."

"I'll do my best," she assured him. "Let's hope she's reasonable."

"Not one of Cynthia's strong points," Philippe acknowledged. "But if you are sincere she may listen."

Josef smiled as if everything was falling into place.

"I do believe we have a working plan," he said happily. "Let's go check out this lab."

They headed down to the limousine waiting outside. It was a thirty minute ride to Reynard Labs on the Boulevard Saint Jacques. The low building stretched out over a large area.

Once inside Josef and the others were directed to Mr. Champlaine's office. A very serious young woman led Beth down a corridor to Dr. Deverall's office.

Beth walked into the rather spacious office, where the lovely blonde vampire was sitting behind a desk. It took only a few moments for Cynthia to recognize the human in her office.

"Beth Turner," she said sharply. "I should have known you'd be the one they'd send."

"Yes Cynthia. We need to talk. I have a message from Philippe," Beth said holding out the gold charm.

Cynthia snatched the charm out of her hand and showed her fangs. Beth stood there calmly, noting each emotion that crossed the blonde vampire's face.

End chapter.

**I hope that my snow muse ****delivered. ****I guess there is some story in here. **** I was in a strange state of mind the other day. Please review and tell me if it's thumbs up or down. I feel the end of this adventure is near. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I'm getting tired of CBS not showing our show any love.**

**It's not easy trying to tie this up and make the finish satisfying. I know what I want to say, I just hope I say it right. Thanks again to everyone who reads and especially those who review. I love the feedback.**

Chapter 13

"You aren't afraid of me?" Cynthia hissed.

Beth smiled and took a seat in the chair opposite the desk.

"I'm getting used to being around vampires. I don't scare as easy as I did before," she answered seriously. She saw Cynthia inhale slightly. "I'm beginning to really hate that about you vamps."

"Yes, you certainly have been around vampires. Coraline said you were moving in on Mick," Cynthia observed.

"I don't wish to discuss Coraline with you or anyone else. She started this when she kidnapped me all those years ago. I love Mick and that has nothing to do with Coraline. She created her own problems," Beth said firmly. "We're here with Philippe to help you. Lance is coming."

Cynthia paled a little. She looked at Beth suspiciously.

"How do I know that Philippe isn't following Lance's orders?" she said fingering the charm. "How do I know that you aren't bringing Lance here?"

"Because Mick and I wouldn't be here. We would have no reason to help Lance or Darius. And Josef would never do anything at Darius' bidding. You know that to be true."

The mention of Darius startled Cynthia. She looked at Beth with grudging respect.

"You are well informed. You have no idea what it's like to confront Darius," she said bitterly.

"No, but Josef does," Beth pointed out. "And he is here. You need to talk to Philippe. I know there's something between you two. Hear him out," she urged.

Cynthia sat back in her chair and regarded Beth thoughtfully. Cynthia had always tried to cover her back and protect herself. Even when she followed some of Coraline's schemes, she had always kept a way out for herself. She set this identity up long ago and hid money away. She gave herself a means to disappear and blend in. Coraline had asked her to help with trying to reproduce the compound and Cynthia had always had trouble telling her no. She pursed the education and set to work. Loving Coraline like a sister had made it hard to deny her anything. It didn't matter that Cynthia had felt that a permanent cure was a useless pursuit.

And now with Coraline in Darius' hands and unable to protect her, Cynthia was not sure who to trust or believe. It would be nice to think that Philippe was here to rescue her, but he had never stood against Darius. She knew that he often disagreed with his sire, but he feared him like all the others. Lance and some of the others tried to emulate the ancient vampire. Philippe had never had displayed the same cruelty.

"Philippe has always done as Darius commands. Why would I think things have changed?"

"He's here isn't he? He seemed to think that would mean something to you. So you tell me, why would he send you that?"

Cynthia looked at the charm in her hand.

"What do you think of Philippe? You appear drawn to vampires. What do you make of my sire?"

"First impressions weren't good. He kidnapped me, he threatened Mick. He's arrogant, scary and very charming when he tries," Beth smiled slightly. "And he appears to care about you enough to ask Mick to help him. That's quite a concession considering they don't like each other. They don't seem to agree on Coraline."

"Philippe has always hated the way Mick treated Coraline. His little sister should never be hurt."

"Don't get me started on Coraline," Beth snorted. "I harbor a lot of anger when I think of her and what she did."

"I understand you wield a mean stake," Cynthia commented dryly. "Where is Philippe?"

"He's here."

"In the building?" Cynthia asked in surprise.

"Yes, he's with Mick and Josef. They're meeting with a Mr. Champlaine. If your new drug is any good, Josef may invest."

Cynthia rose to her feet and looked around quickly. "We must go. If Lance is following you we do not have much time."

"We didn't advertise where we were headed," Beth muttered defensively. She got to her feet also.

Cynthia grabbed her coat and bag "Let's go Ms Turner. We need to move, now."

Beth followed her out the door and down the hall. They hurried to the front where the executive offices were located. The secretary for Mr. Champlaine looked up in surprise at the two women's entrance.

"Dr. Deverall, the boss is meeting with a Mr. Kostan about investing in your project," the woman said in excitement.

"That's what I've heard. Could I perhaps go in?"

"Of course," the woman agreed. "Go in."

Cynthia sailed into the other room with Beth in her wake. Demont was again waiting just inside the door. The others looked up in interest as the women entered.

"Ah, Dr. Deverall, you will be pleased to know Mr. Kostan here is interested in investing in your project," Champlaine announced in delight. "I'm so glad you are here. And is this the reporter from Buzz Wire?"

"Yes sir, this is Beth Turner. She told me that Mr. Kostan was here. I have an idea that might work to everyone's advantage. Why don't I take these people out to dinner and present the whole project to them all at once? It will save time and I can answer everyone's questions to their satisfaction."

"Wonderful idea Dr. Deverall. This would be quite a coup to secure backing from someone of Mr. Kostan's stature. It would put our little lab on the map," the older man gushed. "Gentlemen, we were very fortunate to acquire the services of Dr. Deverall."

"I'm sure you were," Josef said smoothly. "I would enjoy dinner very much."

Cynthia kept her eyes moving between Josef and Champlaine. She couldn't bring herself to look at Philippe. She gave Josef a look that urged him to make haste.

"Thank you Mr. Champlaine, I will be in touch," Josef said standing and shaking the older man's hand.

"That's wonderful. And Ms Turner, if there is anything I can do to help you with your story, please call.

Beth smiled. "I will Mr. Champlaine. Dr. Deverall has already been most helpful."

They left the office as quickly as was seemly. The limousine was waiting and they got in with Demont joining the driver up front. Josef gave instructions to go to the hotel and closed the glass partition. He looked around at the group as the car pulled away from the lab.

Beth and Mick sat together. Cynthia had sat next to Josef and Philippe was opposite them. Cynthia still had not made eye contact with Philippe. Josef smiled at Cynthia.

"Well my dear, it certainly has been a long time. You look well."

"Thank you. So do you. LA must agree with you," she said.

"Oh it does. It's a shame you didn't call when you were in town," Josef chided.

"Mick made me feel welcome," she said sarcastically. She noticed Mick slip his arm around Beth's shoulders and draw her close. She had to give the human points; she remained calm in a car full of vampires. The young woman knew how to think on her feet.

"Nice plan to get us out of the office," Mick said

"Beth said Lance was coming. We couldn't delay. I should have respected your investigative skill more. You were able to track me down."

"It would have been harder if Philippe hadn't given us a name to follow," Mick said.

Finally Cynthia was forced to look at Philippe. Pretending he wasn't there was not possible anymore. She was surprised at the emotion in his eyes. Over the last hundred years they had drifted apart and hardly spoke. Most of what she knew about what he was doing had been reported to her through Coraline.

"Philippe, I thought that was our secret," she said lightly, trying to bury her own feelings.

"This is not a game Cyn, Coraline has left you in a very difficult situation," Philippe said quietly. "I came here to help. I won't turn you over to Lance."

It was so hard to believe him. Cynthia had never seen any evidence of any of the brothers ever opposing Lance.

"I wish I could believe you. You have never stood up to Lance or Darius before," she said sadly.

It was the lone human voice that spoke up.

"You're not alone," Beth said. "We're all here to help."

The blonde vampire looked around the limousine. She realized that by coming after her they all had defied Darius. Mick was young and may not understand what he was taking on, but Josef knew all too well. And Josef was here. She wanted to believe Philippe.

The limousine arriving at the hotel put an end to the conversation. They got out and entered the hotel.

"My suite, ten minutes," Josef ordered as he got out.

Philippe took Cynthia by the arm and immediately directed her to an elevator, separate from the one the others got in. The door closed behind them.

"Anyone interested in betting on whether they kill each other before they get to my suite?" Josef grinned.

"Josef, be nice," Beth admonished.

"Our little romantic," Josef teased. "You have no idea what may be happening in that elevator."

Beth slipped an arm around Mick's waist. He hugged her close.

"Josef, it's been too long since you've had someone special." She was careful not to say Sara's name. "You don't trust in love."

Josef chuckled. "Blondie, it may be long, but I do remember. We have other concerns to deal with first. Lance will figure out where we went; we need to figure out how to return Cynthia to Lance's good graces. And Philippe too for that matter."

"It better be good," Mick said. "Lance did not strike me as someone easily appeased. Try to go easy on Cynthia and Philippe; we don't need to be fighting each other."

"I am the soul of discretion," Josef smirked.

End chapter.

**I request reviews. I'm afraid I had to find a way to set the later chapters up so this is not everything I hoped. Maybe I need to shovel but it's been so cold. Please be kind. Some chapters have to be a little dry. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do like to daydream.**

**Thank you for the reviews and all of those who have been reading. I really do appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 14

The mood in the other elevator was tense. Philippe had not released his hold on Cynthia's arm. She tried to break free once and when she was unable, she gave up. For a long moment neither of them spoke.

"Why are you really here Philippe?" Cynthia finally asked.

"There are moments when I wonder," Philippe answered. He looked at her in frustration. "Cynthia, why did you get yourself involved with Coraline's mess? You had to know that stealing the compound would not only bring Lance down on you, but Darius as well. Why did you do it?"

"Why do you care?"

Philippe groaned and shook his head. Why did she have to be so stubborn? What was endearing in his sister was frustrating in the woman he had always had strong feelings for.

"I have always cared. Why do you think I chose to turn you before Coraline could? I wanted that bond with you. But you don't make it easy," he told her giving her a shake.

Cynthia was surprised.

"I thought you were done with me. You looked elsewhere. Coraline is like a sister. She was desperate to hang on to Mick and I couldn't refuse her. What did Darius do to her?"

"She's fortunate she is his favorite. She was punished, he dissolved her marriage to St. John and he has commanded that she remain with him for now. Lance sent me after you."

"And will you take me back?" Cynthia asked looking up at him.

"I have no wish to see you punished. We must find a way to either appease Lance and Darius or we must find a place to hide."

"You'd do that? Philippe you amaze me. When did this change occur?"

"I will not let my power hungry older brother to destroy my creation," Philippe said angrily.

"Your creation? Is that what I am to you? Is that how you see me?" she asked indignantly. Anger rose up in her and her eyes frosted.

Philippe hit the stop button on the elevator. He kept his grip on her arm and put his face close to hers.

"Good, you are ready to fight. I don't want you running again. We will find a way out of this. I want you thinking clearly. Together we can find a solution. Lance is a bully."

"You have changed Philippe," Cynthia said in shock.

"Lance has never threatened someone I cared about before. You're not alone Cyn," he said seriously. He started the elevator moving again. "Let us see what ideas Josef may have. I had forgotten how devious he is. I think I have missed him."

The elevator stopped. Philippe released his grip on Cynthia's arm and held out his hand, palm up. As the door slid open, Cynthia placed her hand in his. With a slight smile she stepped out of the elevator at his side.

Josef answered the knock on the door and let them into his comfortable suite. Mick and Beth were seated on a sofa and Demont was again at his post beside the door. He looked relieved to see Philippe safely under his protective gaze again.

"Welcome," Josef said with a smile. "I'm pleased you seem to have settled your differences. I think we have some planning to do. Take a seat, would anyone like a drink?"

"Josef we don't have time……" Philippe protested as he stood next to the chair Cynthia had sat in.

"We need to make decisions. No reason we cannot feed while we talk," Josef said firmly. "We may have to move fast and we may not have time later. And Cynthia did promise us dinner."

Cynthia laughed in spite of herself. She rose and went to the bar with a sleek styled refrigerator. She looked inside at the wide variety of blood types. She looked back at the others.

"Any requests?"

Beth laughed at the reaction of the men. She joined Cynthia at the bar.

"I believe Mick likes A-positive. Josef of course prefers AB-negative. Thankfully I have no idea what Philippe and Demont like," she said boldly.

Cynthia let out a short laugh.

"You surprise me Beth Turner." She looked over at Mick. "Coraline has no idea what she's up against. She refuses to see why Beth appeals to you. It's more than her humanity," Cynthia said to him.

"No, it never has been just that," Mick agreed. "Coraline isn't capable of understanding that."

"We will not discuss my sister this way," Philippe said with some anger. He crossed to Mick, fangs appearing. Mick stood, eyes glazing in response to the threat.

"Here we go again," Josef sighed.

Cynthia took two glasses and inserted herself between the two angry vamps. She pressed a glass into Philippe's hand.

"No more. Philippe, we love Coraline but we both know that she makes poor decisions. I told her not to marry him but that made no difference to her. Now is not the time to defend Coraline's honor." She said persuasively.

Beth took a glass to Josef and another to Demont. Returning to the bar she poured herself a glass of scotch and took a glass of blood to Mick. She noted the icy looks flowing between the two men. The French vampire was glaring at Mick over Cynthia's shoulder. She nudged Mick with her elbow and handed him the glass.

"She's no saint Philippe," Mick said angrily. "You know that. Tearing me apart won't change what she did." He took the glass from Beth. She looked at him sadly.

"Mick. Fighting abut Coraline does not solve the current problem," Beth pointed out. Both Mick and Philippe calmed down. Josef chuckled.

"Ladies, I'm impressed." He took a drink from his glass. "Can we now get down to a serious discussion?"

Mick allowed Beth to draw him over to the bar. Philippe and Cynthia sat on the sofa.

"Beth there is some food in the fridge. Eat please," Josef urged. He looked at the two on the sofa. "Reality check time. You have few options. You can run and try to hide. I have someone who's great at creating new ID's. Or you can find a way to placate Lance and return to Europe or whereever. For that I think you'll need something to negotiate with."

"What will make Lance happy?" Beth asked. "I don't know him. What does he want out of all this?"

"It's the compound," Philippe said. "Neither Lance or Darius want further work done on the compound. Lance is afraid that there will be another reign of terror."

"Cynthia, do you have the reports and research on the compound with you?" Josef asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Mick came to alert. Cynthia had the information. There was still a chance to find a permanent cure.

Both Beth and Josef recognized the light in Mick's eyes. Beth reached out to touch his hand.

Josef looked at Mick sadly.

"It seems you have your negotiating lever. Offer all you research and it may appease him," Josef advised.

"NO!" Mick protested.

"Mick," Josef cautioned. "Their research failed. There still is no cure. Let it go. This may be the only way to solve Cynthia's problem."

"Josef, if there is any chance……" Mick pleaded.

Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's waist from behind. She pressed her cheek against his back. It hurt so bad to see how Mick hated what he was.

"Cynthia, could you make two copies of the research?" Josef asked, hating giving the impression that he approved of carrying on the research. He was just trying to keep things calm.

"I could copy it," she agreed. "It will be of no help Mick."

"It appears that's our best chance. I think we should return to LA. Let Lance come to us on our turf," Josef said.

"Yes," Cynthia approved. She looked to Philippe. He nodded.

Josef looked at Mick and Beth. Mick nodded also.

"Then I suggest that we pack and head home. Do you need to return to the apartment and pack?" Josef asked the blonde vampire.

"No, I have very little there. I can always buy new clothes. My research is at the lab, we will need to return there," she said.

"Then I suggest that we pack up and leave. Demont, we will send you to the plane with the luggage. The rest of us will stop by the lab and collect the data," Josef instructed.

The others agreed and left the suite. Beth took some of the cheese and crackers with her.

Cynthia followed Philippe to his suite.

"I am impressed Philippe," she said softly. "You do care."

"Cyn, haven't you been listening? I've always cared. I just have trouble proving it. I've kept that charm ever since you gave it to me. I thought you'd be pleased that I've kept it with me," he said in exasperation.

"Philippe, I couldn't let myself believe you still cared."

Philippe grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Cynthia wrapped herself closer to him. It had been so long since the two had been open about their feelings. They clung to each other and relit the fire that hadn't quite died.

A rap on the door broke them apart.

"Master Philippe," Demont's voice came through the door.

"Yes Demont," Philippe called back. He looked deeply into Cynthia's eyes. "We will examine this further. Now help me pack."

"Oh yes we will. You will not abandon me again," she vowed. She placed the charm back in his hand.

"Never, "Philippe promised with a quick kiss.

End chapter.

**So once more I make my requests for reviews. It's sad that my ego gets so demanding. ****I feel like many of you have become friends with the nice things you say. Thank you for your support.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I make no profit from this.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed etc. That is what keeps me writing.**

Chapter 15

The luggage was collected and Demont was put in charge of getting it safely to the plane. He sat off in a car with it. The others got in the limousine and went to Reynard Labs. When they arrived Cynthia and Philippe started out of the vehicle.

"I'm coming with you," Mick announced.

"Me too," Beth chimed in. She didn't want Mick alone with Philippe and Cynthia.

"In case anyone cares, I'm staying here," Josef smiled. "Don't worry about me. Hurry back."

The four left the car and went to the building. Cynthia let them in and led the way to the lab where she had worked. Without glancing around she headed directly to one side of the room where her personal computer was. The building was eerie this late at night. Even the janitorial staff had finished their rounds and had left.

Beth looked around the spacious lab and noted all the usual items. There was much she had no idea what it was used for. She looked back at the others and saw Mick hovering over Cynthia's shoulder. The blonde vampire was busy down loading information on a flash drive. Philippe was keeping an eye on Mick.

Cynthia finished loading the drive and was preparing to copy a second one. A noise in the hallway had both Mick and Philippe looking up. They exchanged looks and moved towards the door. They made it halfway across the large room when the doors flew open and Lance was there. Two other vampires stood behind him. Lance looked around, taking in the group. He smiled coldly as he saw Cynthia at the computer. His two companions remained blocking the doors while he advanced on Cynthia.

Beth pressed against the lab table she was next to, trying to be invisible. Mick stepped between Beth and Lance while Philippe moved to block Lance's path to Cynthia.

"Well little brother. When were you going to tell me you had found Cynthia?" Lance asked as he stopped in front of Philippe.

"I just found her. Once we got back to LA I would have called," Philippe said. "You know that Cynthia only follows Coraline's lead. She has the research that they have done. It has led them nowhere. Let it go."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Lance asked icily.

"I'm saying that there is no need to punish Cynthia for things our sister started. We'll give you all the data, do with it as you please," Philippe told him.

Lance looked over at Cynthia.

"Where is this data? Still in the computer?"

Cynthia held up the flash drive.

"Fine. Wipe the hard drive," Lance commanded.

"No," Mick exclaimed. He knew the second copy wasn't finished. Lance turned towards him.

"Mick," he said in a condescending tone. "Were you hoping to acquire the research and continue it? That cannot be allowed. There is no cure and the compound cannot be duplicated." He looked over at Cynthia. "I said wipe the hard drive. Delete all the information and give me the flash drives, both of them."

Cynthia glanced at Philippe. He nodded slightly. She turned back to the computer and deleted everything. Mick let out a groan of protest. Lance looked back at him. His one good eye moved past Mick and focused on Beth. He smile was cruel.

"You brought your little human pet with you Mick," he said bitingly. "This is the reason you rejected our sister? You really are a useless vampire."

Mick growled, his eyes changing.

"Lance, this isn't worth an argument," Philippe said trying to head off a fight. Cynthia came up behind him. She had the flash drives in one hand and placed the other on Philippe's arm.

"Lance, there is no way this data would help Mick. You can have it all. You know Coraline, I only did this to keep her happy," Cynthia said trying to placate him.

"You will explain that to Darius," Lance threatened. "He will decide if this is enough to forgive your actions."

"No one will harm Cynthia," Philippe stated firmly.

Lance raised the eyebrow over his good eye.

"Has my little brother grown a back bone?" he taunted. "Since when do you make the rules?"

"Since you threatened Cynthia," Philippe said putting his arm around her. "You will not hurt her."

"Big talk," Lance snorted. "I cannot wait to see you explain that to Darius."

"I will," his younger brother promised. He drew Cynthia closer. "And he will listen. You have the compound back. The research is ended. There is no further need for punishments. It's over."

Lance laughed cruelly. Cynthia slipped the flash drives into her pocket.

"It's over when I say it is. It is over when Darius is sure that no one opposes him," he said angrily. "We will go back. Darius is waiting in Paris."

"No. We will go back but not with you."

"You've made a big mistake brother," Lance snarled. He slapped Philippe.

With fangs flashing, Philippe leapt at Lance. The two by the doors joined in. Mick took on one, throwing him back at the door. Cynthia jumped the other one. He threw her back in the direction of Beth. As she picked herself up from the floor, the vamp grabbed her by the arms. Beth took a lab stool and swung it at the man's head. It knocked him sideways. Cynthia met Beth's eyes. She pulled Beth down and shoved her under the metal table.

"Stay under there," she hissed to Beth. "Protect yourself." She pushed the stool to Beth and turned back to the attacking vamp.

Mick found himself evenly matched with the vamp he was fighting. They traded blows and punches as they moved across the room. When he was flung against the wall, he slid to the floor. His hand came in contact with a broom. Mick closed his hand around the wooden handle and got to his feet. Swinging the broom he connected with the vamp's face. The guy went down hard. Mick snapped the broom in half. Taking the top portion he hauled the vamp to his knees and drove the stake deep into his chest. The vampire collapsed on his back. Mick swung around to see what was happening to the others.

Philippe and Lance were throwing each other around with neither having an advantage at the moment. Cynthia was pushed back against a table, the other vampire snarling as he rushed her. She grabbed a bottle from the table and threw the contents into his face. He howled and struck out blindly at her. He made contact but didn't see her turn on a gas jet and snap a lighter to the Bunsen burner that was attached. He fell into the burner and his clothes ignited. Screaming, he staggered backward trying to pound out the flames with his hands. Cynthia turned off the gas and grabbed another bottle. She threw the alcohol onto him causing the flames to spread faster.

Lance used the distraction to lift Philippe and heave him into Mick, sending them both crashing to the floor. As the two untangled and jumped to their feet, Lance grabbed Beth and pulled her from under the table. She shrieked in pain as he twisted her left arm behind her and held her in front of him. Lance took hold of her neck in his right hand and tightened. Beth ceased struggling as her airway was blocked.

"Let her go," Mick demanded taking a step forward. In the background the screams halted as the burning vampire became ash. Philippe grabbed Mick's arm, holding him back. Mick snarled at him.

"Wait, he'll snap her neck," Philippe cautioned.

"Who has the upper hand now?" Lance gloated. He loosened his grip enough to let Beth breathe. He moved along the table, moving toward the doors. They were at his back as he stopped.

Cynthia joined Philippe and Mick. The three faced Lance, trying to gage if they could free Beth before he killed her.

Mick was desperate to attack but felt he would never be fast enough. Beth was so frightened; he could hear her frantic heartbeat. It was pounding in his ears.

"Don't even think it," Lance warned him. "Ms Turner will die in an instant if you take one more step forward."

Mick growled in frustration. He looked to Philippe.

"Lance, let the human go. We'll go back with you and face Darius," Philippe told him.

"I don't think so little brother. I think Darius will enjoy meeting this human," Lance taunted. "You know how he enjoys spicy food. She looks delicious. Her blood has a heady fragrance."

Mick was about to lunge forward, but Philippe grabbed him from behind. Mick struggled in the older vampire's grasp. He couldn't break free. He couldn't stand how frightened Beth looked.

Tears slid down Beth's cheeks. She was terrified of Lance and also feared that Mick would die trying to save her.

End chapter.

**There, I've set up the finish. Reviews, I really want to hear your reactions. This was more action than I ever write. You know the drill. Thumbs up or thumbs down?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wrote this because I think Moonlight owns me.**

**Final chapter. Thank you to all who have followed this story to its conclusion. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts and everything. I've loved every minute.**

Chapter 16

"I think it is time to leave," Lance said to them. "Mick, please lead the way."

"I don't think so," a voice behind Lance said coldly. Lance could feel the weight of a blade on his shoulder. "Let her go Lance," Josef ordered.

Josef had waited in the limousine and become impatient when it took so long for the others to return. He did not see Lance and his two henchmen come in the back entrance. When it was obvious that it was taking longer than planned, he decided to go in after them. Josef never travelled without some protection. He pulled a case from under the seat and opened it. A silver bladed short sword with a leather wrapped hilt lay inside. He took it out and exited the limo. He entered the building and followed the scents.

At the intersection of two hallways he picked up the three other vampires. The sound of screaming and the smell of something burning led him to Cynthia's lab. The screaming halted as he reached the door. Lance's cold voice could be heard threatening Beth. He could hear Beth's heart beating frantically and he didn't have to see Mick to know the agony his friend was going through.

With everything going on he was able to slip inside and come up behind Lance. He laid the blade on the big man's shoulder.

"Josef," Lance said in distaste. "It has been a long time."

"Not long enough Lance. I want you to release Beth or I will take your head," Josef instructed.

Lance did not immediately do as he was told. He did release Beth's arm but kept his hand at her throat.

"Brave talk Josef. You know you were never a match for me," Lance boasted.

Josef laughed harshly. He touched the blade to Lance's neck briefly. The silver stung the skin sharply before Josef removed it. He gripped the leather wrapped hilt tighter.

"Lance, we have never fought. You've always assumed you were the stronger. And you have always forgotten how much older I am," he said with deadly seriousness.

"You ran from Darius without a fight," Lance sneered.

"You are not Darius," Josef snarled. "You forget that Lance."

As Josef and Lance talked, Philippe released his hold on Mick. He reached out and took Cynthia's hand and drew her close to his side. She wrapped one arm around his waist. Mick stepped forward slightly. He tried to calm Beth with a reassuring look. He had never felt so helpless.

"Lance this does not need to become more violent. Release Beth, take the data back to Darius and assure him this whole cure thing has ended. Philippe and Cynthia will back you up. Mick will not pursue this further. Tell Darius that the matter is finished," Josef ordered.

"You presume to tell Darius what to do?"

"I presume to tell you what to do," Josef snapped. "You convince Darius."

"Why should I?" Lance asked.

"Because I don't think your little brother is as frightened of you as before. And Darius has never liked destroying his creations for no good reason. If he did, Coraline would have lost her pretty head," Josef explained. "Don't forget I learned everything from him. Power is wasted if there is no one left to follow."

Lance shrugged slightly.

"You always were a smart vampire Josef," he laughed.

"And I've become smarter since we last saw each other. America has been a good teacher. It serves no purpose to kill Beth. You do and I promise Mick will tear your head off. If not him, then I will."

Lance looked at Mick and saw the truth in Josef's words. Still he hesitated.

"Besides brother, she has the same blood type as Coraline. She might be of our blood line," Philippe added, trying to tip the scales in their favor.

Lance let go of Beth's neck. He didn't release her outright but held her by the shoulders more gently.

"She carries our sister's blood type?" he asked curiously. "That does change things."

"Let her go," Philippe told him. "If you kill her without exploring the possibility, Darius may not forgive you. You know how he favors our line."

Lance stroked Beth's cheek with one hand. She cringed under his touch, but did not try and pull away. She locked her gaze on Mick's face and willed herself to be calm. She gathered strength from the look in his eyes.

"Listen to him Lance," Josef insisted, tapping the blade ever so slightly on his shoulder for emphasis. "You can only win if you do as I suggest."

Lance released Beth and gave her a slight shove into Mick's embrace. He retreated with her, enfolding her in his arms. Lance stepped to the side when he felt the sword leave his shoulder. He faced Josef. His good eye glowed angrily.

"You may have won this round Josef, but this is far from over," he warned.

"Lance you were always arrogant. Don't let it get in the way of reason. You know where I live, if you really feel the need to continue this, come find me. I suggest you get Darius' approval before you do. He would never approve of you making decisions for him."

Josef looked at the others.

"Cynthia, have you given Lance the research?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied. She brought the flash drives from her pocket.

"Give them to him," Josef told her.

"Josef……" Mick began to protest.

"Mick," Josef cut him off. "For Beth's life, for all of us, honor the bargain."

Mick held Beth tightly and released his dream of the cure. He would sacrifice that for her life and the others. Beth clung tightly to him, knowing what this cost him.

With that settled, Cynthia gave the flash drives to Lance.

"Well, it appears you have some cleaning to do Lance. Do you need a phone number or can you handle this? I suggest you make it look like a robbery, it will explain Cynthia's computer being wiped clean. Cynthia and Philippe will follow you to France," Josef told him.

Lance smiled coldly at them.

"You have been away a long time Josef. You don't know Darius anymore," he said.

"And Darius no longer knows me," Josef answered. His stomach did a small lurch and he hoped he looked calmer than he felt. He gripped the sword tighter. Right now he wanted everyone out of the lab. He'd take Lance's head if forced but he didn't want to do anything that would restart the violence. Friends could get hurt.

Seeing he was out numbered, Lance nodded and stepped further away. He continued to glare at Josef.

"Come on children," Josef urged. "It's time to leave. I think we've worn out our welcome in Canada."

Philippe and Cynthia quickly left the lab.

"If you ever come near Beth again, I will kill you," Mick told Lance. He picked up Beth in his arms and followed the others out.

Lance scoffed and then fixed his gaze on Josef.

"Such strong words from a young vampire."

"He means it. Lance, tell Darius I mean no disrespect but he is the one who sent me to the new world. He cannot expect me to stand by and let you attack my friends. He taught me better than that," Josef said and left the room.

Once in the limousine they left Reynard Labs.

"Josef, thank you," a subdued Mick said. Beth nodded, clinging to Mick still.

"Forget it Mick," Josef said, feeling sad for his friend. "I'm sorry but it's time to forget the research. It was a failure."

Mick looked conflicted.

"He's right Mick," Cynthia added. She was surprised that she felt sorry for Mick. It was beginning to sink in that Coraline's escapades left a lot of devastation in her wake.

Beth took Mick's face in her hands.

"It's okay. I love you," she said tenderly and then kissed him. Mick let the touch of her lips heal his heart.

Philippe kept one arm tight around Cynthia. He looked at Josef in concern.

"Do you believe what you said about Darius?"

"Philippe, I may not have seen Darius in about 200 years, but he has never destroyed what's useful to him. He is ruthless and cruel but not stupid. He has always valued strength, has that changed?" Philippe shook his head. "Then he will value that you brought back Cynthia, that the pursuit of the cure is over and that you stood up to Lance."

Philippe looked at Cynthia.

"It will be all right. Together we will face him."

She nodded and smiled.

They pulled up at the airport hangar. Josef bounded out of the limo and signaled to Demont. He gave him some quick instructions. Demont hurried back into the plane. Josef turned to the others.

"We are cleared to take off when we wish. Say goodbye now," he instructed.

"What?" Mick asked.

"You get three nights at the Hotel Saint Pierre on me. Think of it as a vacation," he grinned. "The plane will be back to get you in three days. Have fun lovebirds."

"Josef!" Mick protested.

"Mick, it's a small gesture, just enjoy it," Josef said quietly. "I owe you."

"We owe you," Beth said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Philippe and Cynthia, good luck."

Mick pulled Josef into a very quick male hug.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Lance won't bother you. Show Blondie a good time," Josef said. He went up the plane's steps.

Mick looked at Philippe. The two still had issues and might never be friends, but new respect had developed between them. They nodded curtly and Philippe and Cynthia entered the plane.

Beth turned to Mick. She smiled at him with love.

"Let's not let Josef down, let's discover Quebec," she told him.

"Whatever the lady wishes," he answered and they returned to the limousine.

End story.

**Please don't hate me for not giving Mick the research data. I have trouble dealing with a workable cure. Moonlight is a great show but as much fun as it would be to watch Alex under any circumstances, it's Mick St. John ; vampire that I tune in for. So I shot down any cure. I hope to continue this further in the next story. I'm working on an idea. Many, many thanks to all who have read and especially**** to**** those who have reviewed. You ****made this fun. Vampire solidarity rah rah.**


End file.
